You're My Trouble Maker!
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: AU. Menjadi seorang designer memang sangat membanggakan. Tapi lain soal begitu Fabia menginjakan kakinya di toko ternama dan bertemu dengan seorang designer iblis yang bagaikan pengacau hidupnya. CHAP7 UP! Writer Block.
1. What the hell boy?

**A/U: Halo minna san, mungkin sebelumnya, minna belum mengenal kami, jadi mari berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Kami Rauto n Noir, kali ini ingin membuat fanfic di fandom Bakugan, padahal masih banyak fanfic lainnya yang deadline. Hehehe, yap, semoga kehadiran fanfic kami bisa menghibur kalian semua.**

**Tittle: ****You're My Troublemaker**

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Bakugan, sorely**

**Chara(s): ****(all of Bakugan series)**

**Pair(s): ****FabiaShuun**** and slight many pairing.**

**WARNING(s): MISS TYPO, OOC, GAJEness, SARAP, SINTING, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're My TroubleMaker**

**.**

**.**

**By Noir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu kota kecil yang cukup ramai dan tentram.  
>Sebut saja <em>Cralvize City<em>, kota yang terbilang sangat makmur. Kota ini dipenuhi banyak rakyat dan berbagai profesi. Entah dalam bidang konsumsi, bidang perkantoran, banyak sekali provesi yang berjaya dalam kota ini. Karena itu, walau ukuran kota ini yang terbilang cukup kecil namun kehidupan rakyatnya sangat damai dan tentram.

Dan di kota inilah kisah ini berawal, dimana keributan yang seharusnya jauh dari kedamaian dalam kota itu malah menjadi utama dalam kisah ini. Di pinggiran jalan raya di kota itu, mungkin cukup ramai karena biasanya di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini, banyak orang yang sudah beraktivitas dan lainnya. Seorang wanita remaja yang begitu _elegan_ dan cantik tengah melalui ruas-ruas kota.

Rambut biru tuanya yang begitu gemerlap, kedua bola matanya sangat indah, belum lagi sifatnya yang sangat _cool_. Semua lelaki sangat tergila-gila pada wanita satu ini. Ia memakai baju terusan yang bawahannya berupa celana sebatas lutut bewarna kuning cerah, jaket putih berendah-rendah pun ikut menghiasi lekuk tubuhnya, sangat manis. Ia terlihat sedang berjalan sembari menarik sebuah koper hitam yang cukup besar. Langkahnya terhenti, sepertinya menunggu seseorang disana. Tak lama kemudian, dua wanita remaja lainnya datang menghampiri gadis yang menarik perhatian ini.

"Fabia, maaf aku terlambat!" seru seseorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut biru cerah. Rambutnya cukup panjang dibandingkan wanita tadi, dan tak lupa rambutnya itu dikuncir dua, menambahkan kesan manis pada anak ini.

"Runo, syukurlah kalian cepat datang, belum lama kok" sahut anak yang dipanggil Fabia tadi. Sedangkan perempuan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut oranye yang bergelombang cantik dan begitu mempesona. Ia pun tiba bersamaan di depan Fabia bersama dengan Runo.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan memulainya di kota ini, Fabia?" tanya gadis yang akrab dipanggil Alice itu. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Fabia dengan raut wajah yang ceria. Fabia pun membalas senyuman Alice dan mengangguk.

"Benar, diluar dugaan, kota ini sangat menarik untuk memulai bisnisku" ucap Fabia memasang senyuman mantap. Gadis bernama Fabia ini, di umurnya yang tergolong muda, bahkan masih bersekolah, tapi Ia sudah memulai bisnisnya. Kenapa pelajar sepertinya bisa berbisnis dan bisnis apa …

"Hebat sekali, Fabia. Laipula design baju buatanmu semuanya trampil dan _pro_!" Runo ikut menimpali. Ya, Fabia sudah menginjakan kakinya sebagai _designer_ baju di umur remajanya, diawali sejak _design _bajunya yang dipakai sekolah untuk mewakili lomba design yang diikuti sekolah-sekolah, nama Fabia pun langsung terkenal.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Runo. Bagaimana pun juga, kota ini penuh dengan saingan bisnis, karenanya aku akan memulai mencari pengalaman disini, terima kasih juga, sudah mau mengantarkanku" lanjut Fabia tersenyum _sportif_. Dikarenakan ingin hidup mandiri, Fabia pun memutuskan untuk bekerja di toko orang lain, kalau sudah cukup dengan gajinya, ia ingin membangun toko sendiri, dengan tambahan _honor _yang di dapatnya dari berbagai lomba, sebuah toko cantik itu hal kecil baginya.

"Sama-sama, Fabia. Nanti perlihatkan lagi kami _design_ baju terbarumu, ya" sambung Alice semangat. Sebenarnya Alice dan Runo dapat mengenal Fabia karena hubungan di jenjaring sosial _Bakugan Network,_ perkumpulan dimana para _brawlers _unjuk gigi di dunia maya. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga bertemu dan langsung _oke_ menjadi sahabat.

"Tentu, itu urusan kecil. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu _apartement_ yang bagus di sekitar sini tidak?" Alice dan Runo tinggal di kota yang berbedah dengan Fabia. Dan karena kebetulan Fabia ingin merantau di kota tempat Alice dan Runo tinggal, mereka pun dengan muda bertemu disana. Tentu saja, Alice dan Runo jauh lebih mengenal baik kota tinggal mereka dibandingkan Fabia yang baru datang.

"Oh, iya, ya. Kau butuh tempat tinggal yang bagus, sayangnya _apartement_ disini sering penuh, Fabia. Volume masuknya para_ tourist_ kesini selalu melunjak setiap harinya" jelas Runo mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya pada dagu putih miliknya, _pose _berpikir kesukaannya. Fabia pun menghelai nafas panjang.

"Orang tuaku juga tidak mengizinkan untuk menerima orang yang tidak dikenal untuk tinggal, duh merepotkan" Alice pun menimpali. Sepertinya memang sulit mencari tempat tinggal di kota yang padat dan ramai seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, itu tidak akan membuat semangat Fabia mengendur. Menjadi _designer_ terkenal sudah menjadi impiannya sejak lama.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin pergi ke tempatku bekerja dulu, ya" usul Fabia begitu tanda lampu menyala muncul di dekat kepalanya. Runo dan Alice saling bertukar pandang lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh, kami ingin melihat tempat kerjamu, Fabia" lanjut Alice senang. Mereka pun berjalan bersama, berusaha mencari alamat toko yang dimaksud Fabia. Sebelumnya gadis pintar ini sudah berkomunikasi dengan _boss_nya lewat dunia maya, Ia pun memberikan alamat tokonya pada Fabia. Toko tempat Fabia berkerja itu dikenal sebagai toko yang sangat modis dan sangat banyak _designer_ terkenal yang bersaing. Produknya dijual sampai ke penjuru negeri, banyak cabangnya disana-sini. Kalau mendengar cerita Fabia, sang_ bigboss_ memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan Fabia di toko induk. Sungguh luar biasa, tentunya juga sangat berat.

.

.

.

.

**Glamour Shine**

.

.

.

"Wah, jadi ini tokonya?" ujar Fabia melongo begitu mereka bertiga sampai di depan toko tempat dimana fabia akan mulai bekerja. Nama toko itu adalah Glamour Shine, dan dari ukurannya, toko itu merupakan toko paling besar dari toko-toko lainnya. Design gedung juga begitu elegant, walau _simple_ tapi berkelas. Fabia tidak akan menyangka, Ia akan bekerja di toko _se_sukses itu. Tentu saja di samping perasaan senang, ia juga harus berjaga-jaga. Bayangkan saja, saingannya pasti berat.

"Hebat sekali Fabia, tidak salah lagi, ini pasti tokonya. Ayo masuk, kami menunggu di luar saja" usul Runo mendorong Fabia sampai ke depan pintu keluar-masuk toko. Alice pun mengangguk meng_iya_kan maksud Runo.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, nih? Kalian tunggu di luar? Kesannya aku tidak sopan sekali" sahut Fabia kurang setuju. Padahal sudah dijemput dan dibantu mencari tokonya, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka harus menunggu di luar?

"Tidak apa-apa, Fabia. Kami masuk kesana lain kali saja, sebagai pelanggan baru Fabia, hahaha" canda Runo memasang jempol terbaiknya.

"Benar, sementara Fabia di dalam, kami akan berusaha mencarikan tempat tinggal yang tersisa di kota ini" sambung Alice mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mencari informasi. Duh, beruntung sekali memiliki teman baik seperti mereka berdua.

"Wah, terima kasih, Alice, Runo. Pastikan aku memberi kalian _diskon _nanti, hahaha, aku masuk dulu" dengan itu Fabia pun masuk ke dalam toko besar itu. Alice dan Runo melambai-lambai pada sang sahabat berbakat itu.

"Baiklah, saatnya mencari informasi tentang tempat tinggal di dekat sini" Alice mencari nomor kontak di ponselnya, berharap bisa mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik untuk temannya, Fabia.

.

.

.

.

**In Glamour Shine**

.

.

.

"Permisi…" Fabia mendongkakan kepalanya terlebih dahulu saat masuk ke toko. Sepertinya di pagi hari, toko masih belum buka. Bayangkan saja, Fabia datang jam 8 pagi, umumnya toko masih bersiap untuk buka pada jam sekian. Ia pun melihat jelas tulisan _'closed'_ yang belum terganti menjadi _'open' _di kaca toko. Tapi sang _bigboss _menyuruhnya untuk tetap masuk berhubung pintunya juga tidak di kunci. Sebenarnya penghuni toko sudah pada berdatangan pagi-pagi buta, tetapi toko baru dibuka beberapa jam kemudian.

"Ada orang?" tanya Fabia kemudian. Tidak ada sahutan, lampu toko juga baru menyala sebagian saja. Namun terlihat jelas, baju-baju mewah dan berkelas tinggi terjejer rapi di sudut-sudut toko. Sedikitnya, Fabia takjub pada rancangan dan _design _yang ada dalam toko itu. Satu _point_, berkelas. Seakan lupa pada misinya, sekarang Fabia melihat-lihat satu persatu baju yang ada disana. Mungkin saja ia bisa mendapatkan referensi untuk _design_ barunya nanti.

"Siapa itu?" suara _bariton_ yang begitu berat mengejutkan Fabia yang tengah tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi _design _baju. Fabia pun terperanjat kaget, padahal tadi sedang asyik-asyiknya meneliti tiap lekuk baju yang ada. Ia langsung menengok ke asal suara itu.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku Fabia Sheen, aku datang kesini untuk melamar menjadi _designer_ baju" Fabia langsung menunduk berkali-kali pada sosok itu untuk minta maaf. Dan dengan sigap Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan Ia begitu terkejut bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah …

"Oh, kamu Sheen yang dikatakan ayahku?" lanjutnya. Fabia begitu terpana melihat sosok itu. Seakan berkaca, sosok itu hampir mirip wajahnya dengan Fabia, yang membedakan mungkin karena dia laki-laki. Ia memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dari Fabia, rambutnya yang bewarna hitam kelam begitu mempesona. Lekuk tubuhnya yang_ ideal_ sebagai seorang laki-laki. Kilau matanya yang menggairahkan.

"Ah, iya, panggil saja aku Fabia, ehm, siapa anda?" Fabia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Entah kenapa melihat lelaki itu, Ia menjadi tidak tenang. Pikirannya langsung dibanjiri ribuan _design_ khusus untuk lelaki itu. Hanya saja, tatapan dinginnya seakan menusuk hati Fabia, perasaannya menjadi berantakan sekarang.

"Aku Shun. Jadi kau _designer_ yang disebut-sebut ayah? Kupikir anaknya seperti apa, ternyata norak seperti ini" Rasanya ribuan jarum runcing menghujam tiap inci tubuh Fabia. Perkataan Shun begitu menusuk hatinya, disisi lain ia tidak terima dikatai seperti itu karena alasan yang tidak jelas, disisi lain ia penasaran apa kelebihan sang anak daripada _bigboss _sehingga berani mengatai penampilannya seperti ini.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jaga perkataanmu!" tegur Fabia berusaha bersabar. Tapi rupanya teguran itu ditanggapi lain oleh Shun, pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Fabia, rambutnya yang panjang terkuncir _ponytail_ agar tidak sembarangan tergerai. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, seringai tipis yang membuat Fabia bergidik ngeri.

"Hihihi, justru kau yang harus menjaga perkataanmu, Fabia Sheen. Aku ingin melihat seberapa tangguhnya dirimu dalam dunia designer" Ia pun meletakan jempol dan telunjuk dari pergelangan tangan kirinya tepat di siku dagu putihnya. Ia seperti tengah meneliti tiap lekuk baju yang dikenakan Fabia sekarang. Akui saja, baju yang sekarang Fabia kenakan adalah design miliknya sendiri.

"Silahkan, mohon bantuannya" ucap Fabia memantapkan hatinya, mengusir segala pikiran _negatif_ dalam hatinya mengenai pria bernama Shun itu. Shun pun kembali tersenyum tipis, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dengan maksud yang susah diartikan. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Fabia yang masih ditemani deretan baju yang dijual. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan dengan tatapan berang, entah saling benci atau saling suka. Perasaan yang susah untuk ditafsirkan.

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" Fabia memberontak begitu Shun menyentuh pinggangnya, memelarkan bagian rendah-rendah yang ada disana. Shun tidak peduli, entah apa maksudnya, tangannya pun beralih pada bagian lain. Bagian yang seharusnya tidak disentuh laki-laki dengan wajarnya …

_PLAKK !_  
>Fabia segera menepis tangan Shun dengan satu tamparan, mukanya merah padam, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ia merasa dipermalukan dari kontak fisik juga merasa <em>privasi<em>nya dirusak paksa oleh …

"Kenapa, none Fabia Sheen? Kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk melihat kebolehanmu dalam _design_? Baju itu _design_ buatanmu, bukan?" tanya Shun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Rasanya Fabia ingin memukul wajah semena-mena itu, memang itu baju _design_ murni darinya, tapi tidak seharusnya …  
>Bahkan Ia memanggil dengan embel-embel <em>'nona'<em> dengan nada yang tidak mengenakan. Memuakan.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau sebenarnya!" tukas Fabia mulai naik pitam. Shun hening sejenak, lalu Ia bersender di pintu _staf _dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan rapi._ Smirk_ lebarnya tetap terlukis jelas, tatapan tajamnya layaknya psikopat juga …

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku adalah anak daripada pemilik toko ini, nona Fabia Sheen" jawab Shun dengan pelan-pelan dan disengaja, Fabia merasa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini pasti memiliki kelainan tersendiri. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan orang macam Shun dalam dunia _designer_, belum lagi ia mengaku-ngaku bahwa Ia adalah **PUTRA** dari _bigboss_nya. Jelas itu mustahil.

"Kau pasti bohong! Dasar mesum!" bentak Fabia mengeluarkan semua _uneg-uneg_ dalam pikirannya. Dengan perlahan, Shun melancarkan sebuah jari telunjuk tepat di depan Fabia. Untuk apa?

"Bohong? Mesum? Berani sekali kau, nona Fabia Sheen. Perlu kutekankan bahwa, satu-satunya _designer _dalam rumah butik ini adalah aku seorang" ucap Shun dengan nada _bariton_nya yang semakin berat. Fabia tercengang. Satu-satunya _designer_? Kenapa bisa? Padahal menurut _gossip _yang ada, rumah ini memuat ribuan _designer_ ternama, tapi kenapa…

"Jangan samakan rumah butik murahan dengan perusahaan Kazami, bagi kami, _designer _yang tidak bisa menciptakan 100 design berbedah dalam sebulan adalah _nol_" jelas Shun dengan percaya diri. Sedangkan Fabia masih bengong di tempat, berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan Shun. Dan ia pun mulai merasa ke_janggal_an yang ada, ya, toko ini sangat sepi, dan yang ada disana hanya Shun dan Fabia saja.

"Perusahan Kazami? Apa maksudmu? 100 design perbulan?" Fabia semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, suasana yang begitu mencekam dan menyelimuti hati yang ada sangat menyesakan. Sekarang Shun menggerakan telunjuknya kiri-kanan secara beraturan, memberi isyarat pada Fabia untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Nona Fabia Sheen, maaf saja, tapi seluruh baju yang ada disini, adalah hasil murni dari _design_ku seorang, Shun Kazami" lanjutnya sembari bangkit dari senderan_nya_ dan kembali melangkah mendekati Fabia. Rasanya kaget, tidak percaya, halusinasi,semua _design _yang dikaguminya sedari tadi adalah _design _dari orang yang hampir saja membuat pelecehan seksual, bukan bahkan sudah melakukannya.

"Se-semua! Apa kau bercanda?" Fabia sedikit terperanjat dari tempatnya berdiri. Menyesal atau bangga telah bertemu dengan sang _designer_ yang telah merancang ratusan baju yang terpajang rapi di toko itu. Perpaduan warna, motif, selerah, semuanya bervariasi. Fabia hampir buta dibuatnya.

"Tentu tidak, karenanya, kau yang seharusnya menjaga sikapmu padaku, nona Fabia Sheen" Shun terus saja memanggil Fabia dengan embel-embel_ 'nona' _yang begitu mengesalkan. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan gadis remaja ini? Sepertinya Ia salah tempat, atau salah tindakan? Shun pun terus melangkah sampai di belakang Fabia dan berbalik. Perlahan Ia memeluk Fabia dari belakang.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, mesum! Lepaskan aku!" Fabia memberontak tidak terima, kedua tangannya langsung bergerak untuk menlepas kedua tangan Shun yang terlipat rapi di tubuhnya. Sayang, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan pria, semuanya sia-sia dan hanya membuang-buang tenaga.

"Jadi, apa kau masih mau bekerja disini?" pertanyaan yang dilempar Shun membuat Fabia membatu seketika. Ya, Ia ingin. Menjadi _designer_ ternama di toko impian memang sudah lama _di_idamkannya, Ia tidak perlu berbelit-belit dalam urusan mata pelajaran yang tidak akan membawakan gaji. Ia tidak perlu merepotkan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menganggur. Tapi lain soal kalau sekarang ia berhadapan dengan …

"Aku memang ingin bekerja disini! Tapi aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan orang mesum sepertimu!" bantah Fabia tidak terima. Baguslah, sekarang Ia men_cap_ kata mesum pada pria yang berparas tampan itu. Shun sedikit tersenyum, bola mata _crimson_nya yang indah seakan membunuh Fabia ketika mereka saling bertatap.

"Begitukah? Padahal aku cukup tertarik pada _design_ murahanmu" ucapan ketus itu membuat Fabia serasa ingin mencabik-cabik hati _arogan_nya yang sangat menyesakan. _Design_ murahan katanya? Seakan Ia tidak tahu rasanya untuk menciptakan sebuah maha karya tidak semuda menjahit kain rombeng. Ia terus memberontak berusaha lepas dari Shun.

"Jangan sembarangan berbicara! Seharusnya, sebagai seorang designer, kau harus bisa menghargai karya orang lain! Sejelek apapun karya itu, mesum!" omel Fabia kali ini menginjak kaki Shun dari belakang. Seakan mati rasa, Shun tidak merasa sakit sama sekali, ia membiarkan kakinya menjadi korban amarah Fabia.

"Begitukah? Itu hanya pribahasa bodoh para _designer_ sampah, bodoh" umpat Shun mempererat dekapannya. Sampah? Harga diri Fabia sebagai seorang _designer _serasa diinjak-injak.

"Kau, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Sehebat apa kau sampai kau bisa mengatai d_esigner_ lain, ayo kita bertanding saja!" tantang Fabia mantap. Seumur hidup, _design _baju miliknya paling top di kotanya dan Ia dilimpahi banyak penghargaan. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk memenuhi rasa percaya dirinya untuk menantang Shun. Lagi-lagi pria berambut hitam itu menyeringai tipis.

"Boleh, bertanding seperti apa?" tantangnya balik dengan nada santai, seakan pertandingan itu gampang dimenangkan dirinya. Merasa pelukan Shun mengendur, Fabia segera memberontak dan lepas dari pelukan Shun.

"Hm, pertandingan yang seharusnya bisa diikuti kaum AMATIR sepertiku" dengus Fabia menekan kata **AMATIR** agar Shun tidak mendongkakan kemampuannya lagi dan membuat Fabia naik darah. Shun mengangguk puas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat ratusan _design_ baju dan langsung di jual di toko, kita pertaruhkan siapa yang cepat habis terjual. _Deal_?" lanjut Shun mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukan _smirk _terbaiknya, sedikitnya Fabia bergidik ngeri.

"Baik, aku terima. _Deal_!" ucap Fabia mantap lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya berharap mendapatkan persetujuan dari Shun lewat jabatan tangan. Dengan santai Shun melepar tangan kanannya lalu akhirnya kedua tangan yang bagaikan kutub utara dan selatan itu menyatu dan berjabat.

"Dengan taruhan, kalau kau kalah, kau harus keluar dari sini, nona Fabia Sheen"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Rauto: Uhm, halo minna san. Ini fanfic Bakugan pertama kami, postnya malam-malam pas tahun baru pula. Hehehe, kami memang author teraneh yang pernah ada. Dan Happy New Year 2012 untuk semuanya, semoga semuanya menjadi lebih baik dan sesuai harapan minna-san, amin.**

**Noir: Betul, betul. Dan silahkan beri komentar lewat review. Tidak pakai akun tidak masalah, review anda akan membantu perkembangan fanfic ini. Kalau sepi review updatenya lelet lho (ngancem) *plakk***

**Rauto: Iya, kalau sepi review aku akan panggilkan Drago untuk menghajar kalian semua (dihajar duluan). Duh, bercanda, maksudku tetap tinggalkan review. And please Don't FLAME here.**

**Noir: Anda hargai kami, kami juga hargai anda. Jadi beri saran dan kritik yang baik dengan bhs Indonesia yang benar, oke. Yup, kami sudahi dulu perjumpaan kami di fic ini. Jaa ne minna san**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	2. Impossible To Attack Him!

**Noir: Maaf atas keterlambatan update, minna-san. Habisnya kami punya banyak kesibukan di dunia maya, huhuhu (termehek2 di jalan tol). Dan kami tidak menyangka, renspon pembaca dalam review oke untuk fanfic jelek ini, pokonya aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk minna-san, hehehe. Mungkin chapter ini sedikit aneh atau banyak ketidak jelasan (kasihan amat). Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're My Troublemaker!**

**Ch2: ****Impossible to Attack Him!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By ****Noir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dengan taruhan, kalau kau kalah, kau harus keluar dari sini, nona Fabia Sheen"

Fabia tercekat, emosi yang melanda dalam hatinya kini mengantarkannya pada bencana besar. Baru saja Ia bahagia karena ditawari bekerja di toko induk semewah itu, tapi sekarang apa, mungkin karena emosinya yang tidak dapat dikendalikan karena kelakuan pria aneh dihadapannya, sekarang mereka sampai taruhan segala. "A-apa?" tanya Fabia seakan-akan tidak mendengar taruhan gila tadi.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" suara _bariton_ berat membuyarkan suasana panas antara Fabia dan Shun tadi. Refleks keduanya menengok ke asal suara dari ruangan _staff_ tadi dan mendapati sesosok pria dengan jas hitam mewah. "Ayah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok" sanggah Shun santai membuat Fabia terkejut. Percaya tidak percaya, tapi yang ada dihadapannya sekarang tidak lain adalah _bigboss_nya. "Shun, siapa gadis itu?"

"A-aku Fabia Sheen, yang lusa lalu ditawarkan bekerja disini" jawab Fabia sedikit gugup. Raut wajah lelaki bertubuh besar itu yang tadinya sedikit menyorotkan ketegasan, kini berubah menjadi ceria. "Oh! Sheen! Ternyata kamu sudah tiba, ya? Ayo, silahkan masuk, kita mengobrol dulu sebelum kau mulai bekerja" tawar lelaki itu dengan ramah, sedikitnya Fabia jadi lega dan melupakan soal Shun tadi. "Shun, kau juga ikut, karena nantinya gadis ini akan bekerja bersamamu" lanjut sang _bigboss_ membuat Fabia hampir tersentak kaget. "Baik, ayah"

Ternyata bukan sebuah kebohongan belaka, Shun Kazami, lelaki yang di_cap_ mesum oleh Fabia tadi ternyata benar-benar anak daripada _bigboss_nya dalam toko besar yang sukses ini. "_Apa benar akan baik-baik saja…" _tukas Fabia dalam hatinya.

.

.

**On Staff Room**

.

.

"Ah, jadi kamu tidak tinggal satu rumah dengan orang tuamu?" tanya sang _bigboss_ pada _designer _barunya, Fabia. "Tidak, saya ingin hidup sendiri agar bisa mandiri" jawab Fabia tersenyum simpul. Ya, sekarang Fabia beserta _bigboss_ mungkin tengah melakukan introgasi ringan sebelum mulai bekerja layaknya perusahaan-perusahaan lainnya, mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah sofa mewah, sedangkan Shun memojok di sudut ruangan sembari melipat kedua tangannya dan menutup kedua matanya, entah mendengarkan percakapan Fabia dengan ayahnya atau tidak.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka _designer_ muda sepertimu sudah tinggal sendiri, benar-benar hebat" puji sang _bigboss_ menyunggingkan senyum singkat "Namaku Kakeru Kazami, panggil saja aku Kakeru, aku ketua dari perusahaan butik besar Kazami ini, dan aku sungguh terbantu kalau kau bisa memulai kerja secepat mungkin" sambungnya disambut anggukan kecil dari Fabia.

"Kapanpun bisa, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik" sahut Fabia memantapkan hatinya. "Dan, sebenarnya selama kami menginjak kesuksesan, ada sedikit masalah yang cukup rumit" perkataan sang _bigboss_ membuat Fabia memiringkan kepala sedikit bingung. "Ma-masalah seperti apa, Kakeru-san?"

"Kami, perusahaan Kazami hanya memiliki satu _designer_ yang bertahan" dengan itu Fabia kembali tercekat, perlahan tapi pasti, Fabia pun menengok sekilas Shun yang masih tenang-tenang di sudut ruangan. "Dia adalah putraku sendiri, Shun Kazami, perusahaan kami dulunya mempekerjakan banyak _designer_, tapi dengan banyaknya jumlah para _designer_, persaingan motif dan design memjadi masalah utama dan kami sedikitnya mengalami pemerosotan"

Penjelasan itu membuat jantung Fabia sedikitnya berdenyut lebih kencang, Ia tidak menyangka, toko sukses ini pernah mengalami masalah _se_rumit itu. Pemikiran Fabia yang pertamanya harus mendapatkan saingan dari banyak _designer_ hanya debu lewat belaka. "Tapi kenapa tinggal satu _designer_ saja?" tanya Fabia penasaran. Ya, memang aneh kalau di perusahaan besar seperti itu hanya mempekerjakan satu _designer_ saja, padahal banyak motif dan design juga dipertaruhkan nantinya, "Walau aku masih tidak mempercayai ini, tapi hanya anakku, Shun, yang bisa menciptakan _design_ terbanyak dan kualitas terbaik dalam waktu singkat. Semua busana yang terpajang di toko, semuanya asli karya Shun sendiri" Fabia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, rupanya tidak satupun dari perkataan Shun tadi adalah dusta, dan hal ini pun juga …

"Sudah Ayah, jangan diceritakan lebih dari itu, jadi dia akan bekerja denganku mulai besok?" potong Shun dengan suara yang tak kalah berat dari sang ayah, otomatis kedua insan yang sedari tadi berkomunikasi langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Iya, Shun,Jadi, Fabia, aku sangat mengharapkan _designer_ professional sepertimu bisa bekerja disini…"

"Baik, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!" jawab Fabia mantap. Tak diketahuinya, Shun menarik sudut bibirnya diam-diam. "Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok, atau ingin berkomunikasi dengan anakku dulu?" "Eh?"

.

.

**Coffe Café**

.

.

"Duh, suasanya benar-benar tidak enak" umpat Fabia dalam hatinya. Sekarang, sesuai dengan saran sang _bigboss_, akhirnya Fabia dan Shun mampir ke sebuah café yang cukup ternama di kota besar itu. Sebelumnya Fabia terlebih dahulu menginformasikan kedua sahabat baiknya, Runo dan Alice, untuk pulang duluan. Tentu saja karena _insiden_ tadi, Fabia jadi merasa canggung berdua dengan Shun saja, mereka duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja café yang sudah terhidang dua cangkir minuman mewah disana. "Bersikaplah seperti biasa"

"Eh?" Fabia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk karena merasa seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya mulai angkat bicara. "Kau merasa canggung, kan? Anggap saja aku sudah mati, bersikap seperti biasa saja" lanjut Shun membuat Fabia cengo. "Bo-bodoh… Bagaimana caranya menanggap _designer_ mesum macam kau sudah mati, hah? Jangankan masih hidup, saat kau dikubur nanti pun aku masih menganggap kau menghantuiku tahu" jawab Fabia dengan nada sinis yang entah kenapa terlontarkan begitu saja, padahal tadinya Ia tidak ingin berbicara sekasar itu.

"Menghantuimu, eh? Jadi kau masih belum lupa soal kejadian tadi? Asal kau tahu, itu cara terbaik untuk mengamati _design_ baju yang sedang dikenakan orang lain" sambung Shun mengayung-ayungkan jari telunjuknya dengan santai. "Hah? Jadi untuk itu kau harus me-menyentuh tubuh orang yang bersangkutan? Dasar _designer_ aneh…" balas Fabia masih _illfeel_ pada pria berambut panjang yang dikuncir _ponytail _itu. "Aneh, ya? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kau mengamati _design_ orang lain" tantang Shun kemudian menatap tajam Fabia yang juga dibalas _glare_ dari sang wanita berambut _deepblue_ itu.

"Tantangan tadi jadi kita lakukan, hah?" tanya Fabia masih bertukar pandang dengan Shun. "Hoh, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati untuk melupakan tantangan itu padamu, siapa tahu nanti kau menyesal dan menangis pada orang tuamu" ledek Shun tetap pada wajah datar. "Menangis katamu? Aku tidak akan menangis kalau yang kulawan itu _designer_ mesum macam kau!" nada bicara Fabia sedikit meninggi. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bersikap curang kalau menantang _designer_ jagung sepertimu, yang jelas aku ingin lihat seberapa kuatnya dirimu dalam merancang design, ayahku itu bukan orang baik yang akan memanjakan karyawannya, jadi soal usir-mengusir masalah kecil" lanjut Shun sedikit tersenyum garing.

"Hiih, dasar _designer_ mesum yang sombong! Aku tidak percaya kalau baju rancangan di toko tadi semuanya buatanmu, jangan-jangan ada dewa yang berbaik hati merasuki tubuhmu lalu merancangkan semua itu atas namamu, heh?" ledek Fabia kemudian tidak mau kalah. Sepertinya suasana canggung tadi meleleh seiringnya perdebatan mulut mereka yang semakin tidak nyambung arahnya. "Semua dewa berpihak pada _designer_ hebat sepertiku" balas Shun semakin melangit debatannya.

"Tapi dewa apa yang membuatmu menjadi _designer_ mesum, eh? Atau jangan-jangan modelnya nanti di_hipnotis_ lalu lupa ingatan sudah disentuh oleh _designer_ mesum seperti Shun Kazami" sahut Fabia mengarahkan sendok kecil tepat di depan dahi Shun, sedangkan pemiliknya kini menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

.

.

Saking asyiknya berdebat, Fabia sampai tidak sadar kalau diam-diam kedua temannya sedang mengamati dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Sepertinya kedua sahabat Fabia, Runo dan Alice, tidak pulang duluan seperti yang diperintahkan Fabia, melainkan membuntuti sang sahabat diam-diam. "Runo, kelihatan tidak?" tanya Alice sedikit bersemangat. "Iya, Fabia bersama cowok keren, tuh. Siapa, ya?" Runo malah bertanya balik karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Masa tiba di kota baru langsung dapat gebetan? Atau jangan-jangan itu kekasih Fabia? Jahat sekali, masa tidak cerita sama kita-kita" umpat Alice masih mengamati perdebatan mulut antara Fabia dan Shun, walau percakapan kedua _designer _itu tidak terdengar dikarenakan jarak mereka yang cukup jauh, tapi gerak-gerik mereka terlihat jelas sekali. "Mungkin Fabia malu. Lihat-lihat! Fabia mesra sekali dengannya"

.

.

"Hooh, jadi kau menggunakan kekuatan seribu bayangan untuk melakukan teknik _design_ terbaru?" tanya Fabia dengan nada yang diliputi penasaran, tanpa disadarinya, pertanyaan yang diajukannya itu sudah ngawur diambang batas. "Tentu saja, aku mempelajarinya dari guru ninja ternama, hanya _designer_ keren sepertiku yang bisa belajar darinya" jawab Shun menutup matanya dengan sedikit gengsi. "Masa di zaman sekarang ada ninja, jangan ngawur, deh" ujar Fabia sedikit cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. "_Designer_ hebat sepertiku bisa apa saja, ketemu ninja berenang dan katak terbang juga bukan hal yang mustahil"

"Eh? Uph…"

"Huahahahahaha"

"Kau _designer _terbodoh yang pernah kutemui, nona Fabia Sheen" setelah mereka berdua melepas tawa lega tanpa disadari, Shun langsung saja melontarkan pendapatnya tentang Fabia secara _frontal._ "Kau juga, _designer _paling **HEBAT **yang pernah kutemui" tidak mau kalah, Fabia juga mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan menekan kata HEBAT. "Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu ingat, mulai besok kita ini saingan, aku akan menciptakan _design_ baju yang akan membuat dua bola matamu itu berhenti berputar" pamer Shun tetap mengontrol nada bicaranya.

"Siapa takut, kuterima tantangan itu" dengan itu Fabia menjadi lega entah kenapa, pikiran buruknya tentang Shun ditepisnya jauh-jauh, ternyata tuan muda Kazami ini tidak seburuk perkiraannya, walau tetap saja Fabia men_cap_ mesum pada Shun karena kejadian di awal mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

"Selamat Fabia, jadi kau benar-benar diterima bekerja disana? Selamat, ya!" puji Runo senang karena keberhasilan temannya. Sekarang hari sudah sore, Fabia ditemani kedua sahabatnya pun pergi menuju tempat kos-kos_an_ yang disarankan Alice. "Terima kasih, tapi tadi kalian kok tidak pulang saja, menungguku pasti lama…" ujar Fabia sedikit cemas dengan kedua sahabat baiknya itu. "Jangan sungkan, Fabia. Kami tidak apa-apa menunggu, kok. Lagipula tadi kami jalan-jalan ke _mall_ sebentar, hehehe" sambung Runo berbohong, padahal seharian penuh mereka mengintai Fabia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mendapatkan tempat kos-kos_an_ yang mewah, maaf, ya" sahut Alice dengan nada kecewa. Fabia langsung mengada-ngada kedua tangannya "Jangan bilang begitu, Alice. Mendapat tempat tinggal saja sudah bersyukur, kok. Justru aku yang harus berterimakasih". Alice tersenyum simpul "Tapi tidak seburuk yang Alice kira, , pada umumnya tempat kos-kos_an_ di kota ini yang paling _minimal_ saja sudah bagus, tidak bobrok seperti kos-kos_an_ murahan pada umumnya" jelas Runo mengayung-ayungkan jari telunjuk kirinya. "Syukurlah, aku sempat lupa soal itu, bagaimana jadinya kalau _designer_ hebat seperti Fabia harus tinggal di tempat yang buruk" ujar Alice bernafas lega.

"Duh, aku benar-benar terbantu berkat kalian, mungkin setelah melihat tempat kos_nya_ nanti aku mau langsung membuat _design_" Runo dan Alice menengok bersamaan ke arah Fabia "Eh? Semangat sekali" umpat Runo tersenyum kecil. Fabia mengangguk sembari mereka bertiga masih berjalan di tengah kota yang ramai itu. "Iya, aku kan mulai bekerja besok, jadi aku sudah harus memikirkan _design_ yang bagus untuk dipajang di butik mahal itu" sahut Fabia mengayungkan kepalan tangan manisnya tanda semangat.

"Wah, besok? Kalau begitu sepulang dari kursus kami langsung mampir, deh" balas Alice bersemangat kalau-kalau soal baju dan butik. "Jangan terburu-buru dong, teman-teman, kalian juga harus menyimpan banyak tabungan untuk masa depan, kan?" dengan itu Alice langsung cemberut. "Betul kata Fabia, kau kebanyakan belanja, sih" omel Runo lalu akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

"Apanya yang buruk, tempat kos ini bagus" guman Fabia begitu menginjakan kakinya di kamar kos yang baru disewanya, untung saja Alice cepat mem_booking_ kamar terakhir dari rumah kos-kos_an_ itu, kalau tidak Fabia akan bernasib apa nantinya tanpa tempat tinggal. Kamar itu seukuran 3 x 4 meter, ada ranjang tidur, lemari pakaian, pendingin ruangan,dan kamar mandi, bahkan kamar itu bisa disewanya dengan harga terjangkau. _"Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan mulai hidup baruku di kota ini, semangat Fabia!"_ teriak Fabia dalam hatinya. Gadis berperawakan manis ini mulai mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa tebal dari bawaannya dan juga pulpen yang biasanya digunakan gadis ini untuk merancangi design baju yang selama ini selalu menganggumkan dunia.

"PERMISIIII"

"Eh?" suara seseorang dari luar kamar kos mengejutkan Fabia yang baru menyelesaikan atasan dari rancangannya, gadis manis itu segera menengok ke arah pintu _kos_annya yang sekarang mulai terketuk pelan dari orang luar. "Siapa?" tanya Fabia dengan suara yang cukup keras agar sosok dari balik pintu itu bisa mendengarnya. "Aku tetanggamu, aku boleh berkenalan denganmu tidaak?" seru suara itu lagi. Fabia pun berpikir balik, mungkin kalau sebentar tidak akan menganggu _design_nya, hari juga sudah gelap, tidak baik kalau Ia menolak penawaran dari tetangga barunya. "Hm, sebentar…"

_Cklek…_Begitu pintu terbuka, Fabia mendapati lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang sepertinya sangat ramah, Fabia memiringkan kepalanya "Aku kira perempuan" ujar Fabia membuat sosok lelaki itu _gedubrak slow motion di _tempat. "Jahat sekali, suaraku kan jelas laki-laki…Ah, lupakan, lupakan! Uhm, perkenalkan, namaku Dan, Danma Kuso" sapa lelaki itu bangkit berdiri dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya dengan ramah. "Uhm, maaf. Aku Fabia Sheen, salam kenal Dan-san" balas Fabia menyodorkan tangan kanannya lalu mereka berdua berjabat tangan secara singkat.

"Sheen? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu dan… uhm panggil saja aku Dan, tidak perlu embel-embel _'-san'_ segala" ujar Dan mengada-ngada kedua tangannya. Fabia mengangguk "Baiklah, Dan. Pernah mendengar namaku? Tapi kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kan?" tanya Fabia heran. "Iya, sih. Sheen…Sheen…ah, iya! Sheen! _Merk_ baju yang sedang naik daun itu, ya?" tanya Dan sembari menepuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Eh? Ternyata kau benar-benar perempuan, buktinya kau tahu _merk _bajuku yang merupakan _merk_ baju perempuan" kesimpulan yang diambil Fabia membuat lelaki berparas ceria itu kembali _gedubrak._

"Tu-tunggu dulu, dong! Sepupu perempuanku selalu saja membeli baju _merk_ itu, jadi aku tahu dan benar nih kamu Sheen yang itu?" entah siapa dulu yang memulai, topik pembicaraan mereka seakan sudah ditetapkan, yaitu tentang _merk _baju Fabia. "Iya, itu aku" jawab Fabia singkat. "_Sugee_, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan _designer_ aslinya, senang sekali!" umpat Dan loncat-loncat girang.

"Ah, aku tidak sehebat itu, kok" sahut Fabia berusaha merendahkan diri. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga _designer_, hanya saja belum pintar. Kalau begitu nanti bagi-bagi _tips_, dong" mohon Dan dengan pandangan memelas membuat Fabia sedikit _sweatdrop_. "Wah, kau _designer_ baju juga? Boleh aku melihat rancanganmu?" Fabia jadi penasaran kalau soal _design_ baju, tadinya Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau lelaki didepannya juga seorang _designer_ yang tidak sengaja bertemu.

"Boleh saja, sebenarnya aku merancang baju sia-sia, karena rancanganku itu nantinya akan beratas namakan _merk_ orang lain" bisik Dan tersenyum maklum, Fabia membulatkan matanya mendengar itu "Eh? Kenapa seperti itu, kau tidak menyesal nantinya?" memang aneh kalau seseorang yang sudah susah-susah menciptakan sebuah maha karya, tapi nantinya harus diatas namakan orang lain, dengan kata lain sia-sia saja dan tidak bernilai. "Tidak juga, lagipula karyaku sedikit sekali, belum lagi pengatas namakan karyaku itu teman baikku sendiri"

Dengan itu, Fabia pun mengajak Dan masuk ke kamar kos-kosan_nya_ merasa pria di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang berbahaya, bahkan mereka itu satu _type_. Begitu mengobrol di dalam, tak terasa Dan jadi ikut-ikut berkomentar pada gambar rancangan Fabia, setelah asyik, mereka jadi menciptakan karya berdua. "Seharusnya lekukan tangan 45 derajat dibuat dengan jepitan, lekukannya pasti sangat bagus" umpat Dan sembari menggambar _design_ bagian tangan. "Iya juga, ya. Lekukan yang tidak bisa dibuat dengan mesin jahit, lalu di bagian bahu ditambahkan aksesoris metal, pasti lebih berkelas" pembicaraan Fabia dan Dan sedikitnya nyambung selaku sesama _designer._

.

.

.

.

Malam kelam tanpa bintang pun berganti pagi hari yang cerah, Fabia terbangun dari tidurnya, tak terasa sampai-sampai buku sketsa gambarnya dibawa-bawa saat tidur. Kemarin Dan baru kembali ke kamarnya setelah 3 jam asyik men_design_ bersama Fabia, memang menyenangkan, tambah lagi Fabia jadi mendapat ide gratisan dari Dan secara cuma-cuma. "Baiklah, jam 8 pagi aku sudah harus tiba di toko" umpat Fabia langsung turun dan merapikan ranjang tidurnya, Ia bergegas mandi dalam waktu singkat dan bersiap kerja. Mungkin karena hari pertama, makanya Fabia jadi sangat bersemangat.

_Cklek._  
>Merasa sudah siap, Fabia segera mengunci pintu kamar kosan<em>nya<em> dan bergegas untuk berangkat kerja, baru Ia ingin menuruni tangga, kebetulan atau apa, Fabia langsung berpas-pasan dengan Dan yang sepertinya baru lari pagi. "_Ohayou_ Fabia!" sapa Dan tetap ramah seperti kemarinnya, Fabia tersenyum simpul lalu membalasnya "_Ohayou_"

"Katanya hari ini kau akan bekerja, kan? Semangat, ya!" seru Dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya, Fabia mengangguk "Iya, kapan-kapan kau juga mampir ke toko tempatku bekerja" ajak Fabia yang _mood_nya membaik. "Hump, pasti!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Fabia, apa kau kenal dengan Shun Kazami?" pertanyaan itu membuat Fabia tersentak kaget. Kenapa orang macam Dan bisa mengenal Shun? Mungkin alasan yang pasti adalah karena sama-sama di dunia _designer_. "Uhm, ti-tidak…" entah kena angin apa Fabia jadi berbohong seperti ini "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia teman baikku yang kuceritakan waktu itu, lho. Semua rancangan buatanku, semuanya kuberikan padanya" jelas Dan tersenyum ceria, tapi Fabia menanggapinya sebagai sebuah kenyataan yang tidak terduga. "A-apa?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Noir: Halo, minna-san. Sudah selesai dibaca? Gi-gimana ceritanya? Pastinya garing asli, ya (?). Dan maaf kalau misstypo masih beredar, duh, saya paling kesulitan untuk mengawasi misstypo dalam cerita. Oke, ceritanya juga singkat atau alurnya kecepatan? Beri pendapat kalian lewat review, ya, buat bahan referensi juga :)**

**-Balasan Review:**

**To Muto Tendou Haku'kun:** Makasih, ya, dik sudah di review. Ini yang buat ficnya hanya neechan, kok. Niichan hanya numpang lewat (kasihan amat). Soal tema, iya nih lagi kepengen buat tentang design, salah satu cita-cita nee yang mungkin susah tercapainya (plak). Ini Dan sudah muncul, semoga mengobati rasa kekuranganmu pada fic ini, review again. ^_^

**To ****Pratama sync demon****:** Arigatou nee sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review. Soal masalah pair, namanya juga awal kan ngak mungkin langsung jatuh cinta, hehehe XD (plop). Dan x Runo? Hm, lihat saja nanti, hehehe, Review again :)

**To Kazekoori Nagare:** Makasih sudah di review, apa icon itu tandanya cerita ini 'good'? O.O (salah mengerti). Ya, sudah, review again, ya ^_^

**To wishing to know Indonesian:** Uhm, hello there, thanks for review this fail fanfiction. English fic? Uh, sorry about it, I think I can't make it. Because my grammar too bad, I won't make all of English reader disappointed with my fail English.

**To ****Madoka Vessalius****:** Madochan, thanks sudah di review, ya. Penggambaran ceritanya belum kelihatan? Waduh gomenasai, cerita ini fail banget dan maaf mengecewakan Madochan. Soal gaya pendeskripsian? Ah sama failnya dengan gaya penggambarannya *plak* Review again ^_^

**To ****Authorjelek****:** Makasih ya Author-san sudah mau mampir ke fanfic jelek ini, seru? Wah, baguslah, akan saya pertahankan soal itu. Shun-nya mello? Wah gimana itu ya, fufufu. Review again :D

**To ****Laila Sakatori 24****:** Laila-san, makasih ya sudah di review. Ceritanya seru? Wah, syukurlah anda berpendapat seperti itu, saya akan coba mempertahankan tingkatnya dan soal tema, aku kira tema ini membosankan, ternyata bagus dimata anda, syukurlah * w * Review again, dayo~ :)

**To ****bjtatihowo****:** Hello there, terima kasih sudah di-review, ya, hehehe. Ceritanya bagus? Syukurlah, soal pair, iya saya ambil dari versi itu, kebetulan ingin mempelajari fanfic straight juga, jadi saya ambil fandom ini sebagai percobaan. Flame itu review yang menggunakan kata2 senonoh atau ngata2in fic, sepertinya review anda tidak demikian, review again ^_^

**To Chubi-chubi:** Halo, Chubi-san, makasih sudah datang review fanfic ini. Iya, nih, lagi belajar buat fanfic straight, semoga suka, ya. Eh, cita-cita Chubi juga jadi designer? Hebatnya, semoga terkabul, ya. Review again ^_^

**To ****YorinaiMizuchi****:** Yorichan, thanks sudah datang review, ya. Misstyponya sedikit? Syukurlah *sujud2* Iya, disini kami pakai pair Shun x Fabia, ini sudah diupdate, semoga mengobati rasa penasaranmu pada fanfic ini. Review again, ya :D

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Why must you? Damn!

**Noir: Holaa, minna-**_**san**_**? **_**Genki desu ka**_**? Baik-baik, ya disana. Ini dia chapter 3, semoga mengobati rasa rindu kalian semua pada **_**fiction**_** paling jelek di **_**fandom**_** Bakugan Indonesia ini XD (ngek). Betewe, mau tanya, nih, ke minna-**_**san**_**… Enaknya **_**fiction**_** ini ditamatin sampai chapter berapa, ya? Ayo, ayo~ XD Butuh jawaban dari minna san dayo~ Dan daripada berlama, ini dia chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're My Trouble Maker! **

**Chapter 3: ****Why must you? Damn!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm not own Bakugan, but this story is mine!)**

**WARNING: MISSTYPO, OOC, GAJEness, dll**

**By Sakigane (****Noir****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia teman baikku yang kuceritakan waktu itu, lho. Semua rancangan buatanku, semuanya kuberikan padanya" jelas Dan tersenyum ceria, tapi Fabia menanggapinya sebagai sebuah kenyataan yang tidak terduga.

"A-apa?"

Fabia tercekat di tempat mendengar pernyataan Dan yang baru terlontarkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan, pria lugu yang ditemuinya tidak sampai 24 jam itu mengenal Shun, anak daripada _bigboss_nya nanti. Belum lagi katanya rancangan Dan yang begitu gemerlap itu diberikan pada orang macam Shun.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja angin lewat, hehehe. Semangat berkerja, ya!" seru Dan mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian berlalu dari Fabia yang masih diam. Bukan semangat yang diberikan Dan yang membuatnya kaku seperti ini, tapi karena Dan bilang Shun menggunakan rancangannya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Sial… Ternyata seperti ini, ya? Baiklah, sesampai di tempat kerja nanti akan kulabrak dia!" umpat Fabia menggertakan kedua kepalan tangannya. Dengan langkah teratur, Fabia segera memberhentikan sebuah _taxi _untuk menyingkat waktu pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

"Pergi ke toko ini" perintah Fabia menyerahkan sebuah kartu alamat kepada supir _taxi_ itu. Sang supir pun tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tak perlu menunggu lama, _taxi_ itu pun mengantarkan jalan Fabia. Di tengah perjalanan itu, Fabia tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Tampangnya persis seperti orang yang depresi atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa bisa Shun melakukan hal seperti ini pada Dan? Pantas saja aneh, tidak mungkin ratusan rancangan hebat itu buatan aslinya semua…" guman Fabia sembari mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk jarinya pada kaca jendela mobil. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu dari _headset _miliknya yang tersambung pada _ponsel_ pink milik Fabia.

.

.

.

.

"Disini Kazami" ucap lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir_ ponytail_ itu pada sebuah gagang telepon. Di pagi hari itu, sepertinya Shun sudah mendapatkan '_tamu_' di telepon kantornya. Tapi ternyata …

"_Ohayou_, Shun! Apa aku mengganggumu?" sapa seseorang dari seberang telepon, tak lain adalah lawan bicara Shun. Pria bertatapan dingin ini hanya mendengus pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak juga, ada keperluan apa menelpon pagi-pagi begini, Dan?" balas Shun dengan nada datar ciri khasnya. Dan yang merupakan lawan bicaranya saat ini pun tersenyum ceria layaknya anak kecil walaupun _respon_ Shun seperti itu padanya.

"Hehehe, aku sudah menemui _Sheen_ yang kau katakan itu, Shun. Luar biasa, sepertinya dia berbakat!" puji Dan dengan nada yang disengaja. Shun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Dan itu, tapi raut wajahnya tetap tidak berubah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ikut campur urusanku sampai sejauh ini, Dan. Ingat saja, gadis itu penting untuk perusahaan ayahku, jadi jangan sampai kau macam-macam padanya." sahut Shun menatap lembar-lembar _design_ yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, tenang saja, Shun~ Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa hebatnya Sheen yang dikagumi ayahmu itu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal lainnya, hehehe" seru Dan menyengir sendiri di seberang sana, tapi Shun sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Ya, ya. Lalu jangan sampai kau bongkar hubungan kita –"

"Wah, pulsaku habis! Sudah dulu, Shun!" dengan itu Dan memutus teleponnya. Shun memandang datar gagang telepon yang baru saja dikembalikannya ke posisi semula. Dengan pelan Shun kembali membuang nafas panjang.

"Dasar Dan. Kalau begini aku bisa 'kena masalah hari ini…" bisik Shun dengan nada ketus. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu bahwa Dan sengaja memutus teleponnya agar pertanyaan terakhirnya tadi jadi terlewatkan begitu saja. Atau dengan kata lain Shun sudah tahu kalau Dan membongkar hubungan mereka pada Fabia …

.

.

.

_KRIEET_

"Permisi" seru Fabia sedikit menggeser pintu toko yang memang tidak terkunci. Fabia sungguh terkagum-kagum melihat toko yang baru dibuka itu. Suasananya benar-benar berkelas, angin kesuksesan pun entah kenapa bertiup-tiup di dalam ruangan toko itu. Fabia membuang nafas panjang lalu meletakan kedua pergelangan tangannya di pinggang.

"Yosh! Hari pertamaku berkerja! Semangat!" seru Fabia dalam hatinya. Sesuai permintaan _bigboss_nya, Fabia segera memasuki _staff room_. Lalu seperti dugaannya, anak tunggal Kazami sudah berada disana, berdiam diri. Entah apa yang dilakukan Shun pada saat itu, yang jelas Shun terlihat sangat tenang.

"Kazami-_san_…" panggil Fabia walau sebenarnya tidak terima memakai embel-embel _'-san_' pada orang macam Shun.

"Panggil saja Shun, tidak perlu formalitas" balas Shun dengan nada dingin seperti pada awal mereka bertemu, Fabia memiringkan kepalanya sebentar lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Shun. Mohon bantuannya, ini _design_ pertamaku" lanjut Fabia mengeluarkan buku sketsanya pada Shun. Seperti perkataan _boss_nya, yang berkerja di toko ini hanya mereka berdua, Fabia dan Shun. Lalu Shun berdiri untuk menggantikan posisi sang ayah di toko itu. Shun memandang datar _design _yang diberikan Fabia itu padanya.

"_Non sense_" komentar Shun membuat Fabia langsung '_jleb_' seketika. Ya, kritikan yang terdengar begitu menusuk bagi Fabia, karena seumur-umur, Shun adalah orang pertama yang berkomentar seperti itu. Walau kesal, tapi Fabia berusaha untuk sabar karena Shun adalah _boss_nya juga.

"Maaf, tapi kalau boleh tahu, bagian mana dari _design_ itu yang _fail_?" tanya Fabia memberanikan diri juga tidak lupa mengutamakan formalitas dalam ucapannya. Shun kini menatap Fabia.

"Tidakah kau belajar untuk membuat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dinilai lewat diri sendiri?" Shun malah bertanya balik pada Fabia. Hasrat ganjil pun merasuki ruangan itu pada saat itu juga. Wajah Fabia sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ia sendiri bingung dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja di lontarkan Shun.

"Kalau kau hanya bisa menilai suatu karya dengan diri sendiri, kamu tidak akan memiliki sensasi tersendiri dalam berkarya. Dan dengan itu, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan '_tenggelam_', nona Fabia Sheen" lanjut Shun lalu dengan entengnya merobek lembaran sketsa itu dan meremasnya kuat.

Fabia membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang dilakukan Shun ,belum lagi dengan santainya rancangan itu… dibuang Shun ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari meja kantor Shun. Atau jangan-jangan tempat sampah itu sengaja diletakan disana agar Shun lebih muda untuk membuang '_sesuatu_' yang dianggapnya '_non sense'_.

"A-apa yang kau –"

"_Cam_kan perkataanku baik-baik, nona Fabia Sheen. Kau harus menciptakan sebuah karya yang melebihi pikiran manusia, melebihi pikiran dewa! Sebuah mahakarya yang tidak bisa kau nilai dengan dirimu sendiri" sambung Shun tidak ragu-ragu untuk memotong pembicaraan Fabia. Syok, marah, kesal, bingung, panik, semuanya bersatu dalam hati Fabia sekarang.

"Baik" mau tidak mau Fabia pun menuruti maksud Shun padanya. Memang _syok_ saat pertama kalinya rancangan buatannya diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi selaku professional Fabia harus bisa menelan perlakuan pahit ini. "_Pantas saja designer lain pada keluar, ternyata seperti ini kelakuannya, huh!_" umpat Fabia dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu, Shun melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Ia melihat-lihat lembar demi lembar rancangan baju buatan Fabia yang lainnya. Sedangkan Fabia sendiri? Melupakan _syok_nya yang tadi, jantung Fabia berdegup kencang melihat kelakuan Shun yang melihat hasil design Fabia yang lain.

"Rancangan pertama saja sudah di nilai salah, apalagi lainnya? Bagaimana ini?" omel Fabia dalam pikirannya yang berantakan. Sampai Shun berhenti di suatu lembar. Shun seperti menaruh banyak perhatian pada lembar itu, Fabia yang heran pun mendongkakan kepalanya sedikit karena penasaran rancangan mana yang membuat Shun berhenti.

"Ah, itu rancangan yang kubuat bersama Dan-_kun_…" ujar Fabia tanpa sadar, tapi sepertinya terdengar oleh Shun sendiri.

"Apa? Dan-_kun_?" tanya Shun tetap dengan nada datar sampai fabia refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri. Lalu Fabia menggeleng keras.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" sahut Fabia sembari mengada-ngada kedua tangannya. Pura-pura mengerti, Shun pun menutup buku _design_ Fabia dan meletakannya di samping meja kerjanya.

"Aku akan mengambil satu dari _design_mu untuk dibuat baju. Mungkin nanti _design_ itu akan ku_fotokopi _dan dikirim ke pabrik. Untuk hari ini, perkerjaanmu hanya menjaga toko" perintah Shun melipat kakinya perlahan. Fabia menautkan alisnya heran.

"Ke-kenapa hanya menjaga toko?" tanya Fabia bingung. Shun menghelai nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis berambut_ indigo _manis itu.

"Jangan pikir menjaga toko itu muda. Kau harus bisa memperpadukan warna dan _design_ yang sesuai dengan _costumer_ agar mereka tidak kecewa. Salah sedikit saja, kau akan diusir. Jangan banyak tanya dan sana berkerja"

"Ba-baik! Aku akan berusaha sebisaku!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Fabia pun keluar dari _staff room_ dan duduk di depan meja kasir. Tak lupa dengan _system _otomatis, Ia menggantikan huruf "_close_" menjadi "_open_" yang ada di depan toko. Tadinya Fabia pikir menjaga toko itu hanya sekedar duduk santai karena Fabia sudah punya banyak pengalaman di berbagai toko. Tapi lain hal di toko ini karena …

"Kyaa! Akhirnya buka juga! Lho, karyawan baru, ya?" dua orang gadis masuk ke dalam toko selaku _costumer_. Fabia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Iya, saya karyawan baru disini. Ada yang bisa dibantu, hm?" sapa Fabia dengan senyum manisnya. Kedua pelanggan itu hanya saling bertukar tatap sesaat lalu mulai mengajukan apa yang diinginkan mereka.

"Eh, eh, lusa lalu karyawan satu-satunya disini telah memilihku sebuah _design _baju. Dan luar biasa, dengan _design_ pilihannya aku jadi percaya diri dan…perpaduan warnanya pun membuat semangatku jadi melunjak! Aku ingin menemuinya lagi untuk meminta saran warna" seru salah seorang dari mereka berdua.

Fabia mulai mengerti, satu-satunya karyawan disini siapa lagi bukan Shun. Satu-satunya _designer_ tersisa disini. "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya" ucap Fabia kembali tersenyum lalu bergegas menuju _staff room_.

.

.

"Shun, ada _costumer_ yang ingin kau layani" seru Fabia yang baru memasuki ruang _staff_. Shun yang sedari tadi diam hanya mengangkat sebelah kelopak matanya.

"Bilang kalau aku sibuk" jawab Shun singkat. Fabia menautkan alisnya dengan jawaban Shun yang dibilang tidak konkrit itu.

"Ke-kenapa? Dia pelangganmu, seharusnya kau bisa –"

"Lalu adanya kau disini untuk apa? Apa semua pelanggan harus aku yang melayaninya, nona Fabia Sheen?" pertakaan Shun satu ini seakan menusuk Fabia langsung. Dengan berat hati, Fabia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, tuan Shun" jawab Fabia ogah-ogahan lalu kembali berlalu. Tanpa disadarinya Shun menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar jawaban Fabia satu itu.

"Dasar gadis lugu yang berbakat …"

.

.

.

"Maaf, dia sedang sibuk. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menggantikannya" sahut Fabia pada kedua gadis yang tengah menunggu itu.

"Eh? Shun-_kun_ sibuk? Sayang sekali… Padahal aku menjadi pelanggan tetap disini karena dia" keluh salah seorang dari mereka. Fabia sedikit tertegun karena pelanggannya sendiri sampai memanggil _nama kecil_ pria berdarah dingin itu.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita memesan lewat karyawan baru ini, 'kan?" saran satunya lagi dengan senyum ceria. Fabia hanya bisa tersenyum menunggu _respon costumer_ pertamanya di toko ini.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Uhm, sebenarnya baru-baru ini aku mendapat masalah dengan baju berlengan panjang, apa kau bisa membantuku?" keluh seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang melentangkan kedua tangannya yang dibaluti lengan panjang.

Fabia pun melihat keseluruhan fisik tubuh gadis itu, lalu dengan cepat otak Fabia bisa merangkup beberapa kejanggalan pada baju yang dikenakan gadis itu. "Aku akan membantumu" ucap Fabia tersenyum membuat kedua pelanggan itu legah.

"Pertama-tama namaku Shuiki, dan ini temanku Chiyu. Biar enak sesama _designer_ dan _costumer_ bukannya harus saling berkenalan, eh? Soalnya Shun-_kun_ juga bilang seperti itu" ucap Shuiki, si gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu. Sedangkan temannya, Chiyu memiliki rambut hijau sebatas bahu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum pada Fabia.

"Ahm, iya! Namaku Fabia Sheen, tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Fabia" lalu dengan sopan Fabia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh, _Sheen_? Itu 'kan merk baju wanita yang sedang top itu? Jadi kau _Sheen_ yang itu?" seru Shuiki bersemangat. Walau sedikit tersipu, tapi Fabia tetap pada sikap tenangnya dan mengangguk, ia tidak menyangka nama _merk_nya bisa terkenal sampai ke kota besar seperti ini.

"Wah, hebat sekali! Rupanya toko ini memperkerjakan _designer_ terkenal! Lalu apa kau bisa membantu masalahku tadi?"

"Iya, tentu saja!"

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa seharian berlalu, sekarang sudah sore dan toko tempat dimana Fabia berkerja sekarang sudah ditutup. Bukannya lega, Fabia malah terduduk lemas di dekat kasir toko. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa berkerja di toko hebat seperti ini butuh kerja keras dan tenaga ekstra. Belum lagi pengunjung terus mengalir bagaikan air terjun sedangkan Fabia harus melayani mereka semua sendirian, tanpa bantuan siapapun sama sekali.

Mungkin ada beberapa pelanggan yang pulang karena tidak ada Shun, tapi jumlah pelanggan yang pulang itu tidak bisa mengimbangi jumlah pelanggan yang datang pada satu hari saja. Merasa sudah harus tutup toko, Fabia pun bangkir berdiri dari duduk lemasnya lalu mengganti kembali tulisan "_open_" menjadi "_close_".

"Kerja bagus, Fabia" puji Shun yang sepertinya baru tampak setelah seharian ini mengurung diri dalam ruangan _staff_ entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya" balas Fabia dengan nada berat, nafasnya masih tersenggal seakan-akan baru saja melakukan lari jarak jauh dalam perlombahan.

"Lho, sepertinya kau tidak senang, hm?" tanya Shun seakan-akan tidak tahu dengan penderitaan Fabia seharian ini.

"Se-senang, kok! Sungguh!" jawab Fabia berusaha untuk meyakinkan. Yang benar saja, Fabia berkerja _non-stop_ hari ini. Bahkan _sms _atau _e-mail_ dari temannya tidak satu pun bisa dibalas oleh Fabia. Shun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" sahut Shun kemudian sepertinya ikut lega. Tapi suatu hal mengganjal pikiran Fabia. Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan tetap dalam keadaan diam, Fabia kembali angkat bicara.

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Shun!" tantang Fabia menunjuk-nunjuk Shun dengan tatapan geram. Shun tetap pada sikapnya, yaitu datar. Hanya menengok sekilas lalu …

"Soal apa?"

"Ehm, kemarin tidak sengaja aku berkenalan dengan seseorang bernama Danma Kuso di tempat _kos-kos_an baruku. Dia bilang kalau dia teman baikmu, apa itu benar?" pertanyaan Fabia yang cukup panjang dan penuh isi itu pun mengundang perhatian Shun sesaat. Dengan santai, Shun bermain pada rambut hitamnya.

"Danma, huh? Entahlah …" jawab Shun acuh tidak acuh. Fabia menggembungkan pipinya cemberut tidak terima dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Shun.

"Hei, jangan jawab seperti itu saja! Sebagai _professional_ jawabannya 'kan harus konkrit!" omel Fabia sekaligus menasehati Shun pada saat itu.

"Baiklah, aku memang mengenalnya. Sekarang kau puas, hm?" tanya Shun tanpa merasa bersalah. Sekarang Fabia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal pada tubuhnya. Lalu mereka kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu, jadi semua jerih payah Dan kau ambil seenaknya, begitu?" tanya Fabia setengah mengancam. Sepertinya gadis manis satu ini memang tidak senang kalau ada orang yang melecehkan karya orang lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shun dengan santainya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kemarin malam aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan Dan untuk men_design_ bersama. Hasil _design_ Dan memang luar biasa, sama berkelasnya dengan baju-baju yang terpajang disini" bela Fabia dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Shun hanya mengangkat alisnya sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku memang ada hubungan dekat dengannya, jadi itu bukan masalah. Kau tidak perlu tahu apa-apa tentang kami, nona Fabia Sheen" ujar Shun memicingkan tatapannya pada Fabia, tapi hal itu tidak membuat gadis ini kehilangan keberanian.

"Ti-tidak bisa begitu! Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, 'kan? Ayo jawab aku!" rengek Fabia sedikit menarik-narik lengan baju Shun karena penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa –"

"SHUN-_KUN_! AKU DATANG UNTUK MEMBAWA RANCANGAN MOTIF _DENIMN_ INI~!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja mendobrak pintu toko tanpa mengetuk. Orang yang tidak terduga-duga oleh kedua _insan _yang baru saja ingin berdebat ini.

"DANMA?"

.

.

.

"Kazami-_san_, aku hadir sesuai dengan permintaanmu" ucap seseorang yang baru duduk di depan ayah Shun dalam sebuah ruang rapat mewah. Kakeru pun tersenyum ramah pada tamu rapatnya itu dan dengan sigap langsung memulai topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, jadi apa kau bisa membantuku? Hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan saat ini" sahut Kakeru dengan nada _bariton_nya yang sangat berat. Tapi sepertinya lawan bicara Kakeru merupakan sosok orang yang ringan dan dengan mudahnya melempar senyum pada Kakeru.

"Tenang saja Kazami-_san_, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Walau aku harus bertemu dengan putramu yang keras kepala itu" jawabnya sembari meneguk kopi hangat yang disuguhkan di depan mereka berdua.

"Ah, maafkan soal Shun. Jadi… tolong, ya" jawab kakeru senang sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tanda _'sah'_ pada lawan mainnya yang sepertinya sedikit lebih muda dari Kakeru.

"Spectra Phantom"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Noir: Halooo semuanya. Ini dia chapter 3, semoga semuanya puas, ya. Kalau ada kesalahan misstypo atau lainnya, mohon dimaklumi, ya. Aku 'kan memang langganan misstypo (plaked). Bercanda, yang jelas aku selalu ingin mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk semua pembaca. Kalau sudah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan review, ya. Kritik dan saran diterima kecuali FLAME. Mengkritiklah dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik, sejelek-jeleknya karya ini ^_^v (peace)**

**Send back REVIEW from You:**

**From Marvel77:** Halo, Marvel-chan. Terima kasih sudah datang review dan salam kenal kembali (smile). Ceritanya bagus banget, eh? Arigatou gozaimasu (nunduk2). Soal pair, sih, lihat saja di fictionnya karena aku tidak bisa memberikan spoiler untuk pembaca, hehehe. Review again~

**From Chubi-chubi:** Halo, Chubi-chan. Thanks ya sudah datang review (smile). Hehehe, apa, ya hubungan Shun dengan Dan? Fufufu, silahkan tebak sendiri (dihajar). Ahai, bercanda, maksudnya silahkan lihat sendiri. Bisa dibilang ini sih threesome, fufufu. Review again~

**From ****bjtatihowo****:** Halo, Bj-chan. Thanks for the review, ya (smile). Eh, ceritanya keren habis? Terima kasih banget sudah menanggapi positif fiction jelek ini, ya. Hehehe, sedikitnya terharu :') Soal Dan dan Runo, sebenarnya masih dirahasiakan, fufufu. Soalnya aku tidak ingin memberikan spoiler ke pembaca, jadi rahasia, ya (ditendang). Dan pastinya tetap chayo untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, semangat ^ o ^ Review again~

**From Kankura Hayamine:** Halo, Haya-chan. Makasih banget sudah di-review cerita ini (smile). Soal tema memang jarang ada bertopik designer, jadi kami mencobanya, fufufu. Shun dan Fabia memang mirip, aku juga sempat kira mereka itu saudaraan, hehehe. Soal tidak collab sama Rauto-nyan bukan masalah, kok. Hehehe XD Review again~

**From Laila Sakatori 24:** Halo, Laila-chan. Thanks ya, sudah datang review fanficku ini (smile). Soal hubungan Fabia dan Shun itu bisa dibilang 'angin2an' sesuai mau Shunnya mungkin? Hehehe, Laila-chan bisa tebak sendiri dimana kejanggalan kalau Shun jadi akrab maupun saingan XD Terima kasih banget sudah di fav' senangnya ^ o ^ Review again~

**From Ryoko Konoe:** Halo, Ryoko-chan. Thanks ya, sudah datang me-review fiction jelekku ini (smile). Ngak apa-apa kok kalau kelupaan review (plak). Eh, penggambaran ceritanya mudah? Honto? Padahal kebanyakan comment 'tidak mengerti' karena tema designer itu memusingkan XDD Review again~

**From Asera Madoka Kyunmei:** Helo, there Asera-chan. Arigatou sudah datang me-review, nih. Hehehe. Dukung Shunfabia, ya? Semoga saja keinginan Asera-chan tercapai di fiction ngak jelas ini (plak), hihi. Update kilatnya sudah, semoga mengobati rasa rindumu, ya. Review again~

**From Chii:** Helo, Chii thanks for the review, ya :) Aduh anakku sayang jangan males begitu, dong (sok). Ngak ada misstypo, benarkah, eh? Syukurlah, semoga aku bisa mempertahankannya, fufufu ^ w ^ Review again~

**From authorjelek:** Hello, Sillo-chan. Thanks for the review (smile). Shun-nya jahat? Hehehe, dia memang selalu jahat (bohong). Soal scene shoi-ai ShunDan boleh saja, tunggu tanggal mainnya, ya *smirk* Review again~ :3

**From Kazekoori Nagare:** Hello Nagare-chan. Arigatou gozaimasu for the review (smile). Dunia designer memang menyenangkan, semoga cita-citamu terkabul lalu bisa barengan dengan Shun dan balas dendam (what?) dengan Fabia-nya (salah). Review again~

**From David:** Hello, David-chan. Makasih ya sudah datang review fic jelek ini, hehehe (smile). Hehehe, David sependapat denganku, Dan-kun memang imut mirip cewek (dikroyokin Dan sampai tewas). Tapi tetap saja dia itu cowok, kok. Ini sudah di-update untukmu, semoga mengobati rasa rindumu pada fic tidak bermutu ini, hehehe. Review again~

**From Reshu Divero Yu:** Hello, Reshu-chan. Thanks sudah mau review, ya (smile). Hubungan Dan & Shun sudah cukup terlihat di chapter ini, hm? Semoga saja chapter ini mengobati rasa penasaranmu, ya, hehehe. Updatenya sudah, nih. Semoga suka, yaa~ Review again~

**From Fabia:** Hai, thanks for the review (smile). Shun tidak jahat, kok. Hehehe, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bagaimana itu watak Shun di fic ini dan maaf bila tidak menyukainya, ya (nunduk2). Chapter 3 sudah update, semoga mengobati rasa rindumu pada fic jelek ini. Review again~

**From MisakiRika:** Haai, Thanks for the review (smile). Pair kesukaanmu? Wah, sama dong kayak aku (ngak nanya juga). Mereka memang mirip banget, sih, jadi susah dibedakan, hehehe. Ini kelanjutannya sudah dan semoga suka, yaa :3 Review again~

**From Yorishiko ShamaMizuchi:** Yooi, Yori-chan. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah di-review, ya~ (smile). Hubungan Shun & Danma sudah cukup tergambar disini (mungkin), jadi kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana penggambaran hubungan keduanya, hehehe. Ini chapter selanjutnya sudah ada dan semoga suka, ya :) Review again~

**From Riri-Suzuki-Rui:** Hello, thanks for the review (smile). Pembaca baru, ya. Hehehe, senangnya (plak). Readers jalan2? Hahaha, kupanggil Riri-chan, ya ^_^ Kalau gak ngerti soal design, maaf ya ceritanya memang berbelit2 (nunduk2). Soal Shun, semoga saja aku bisa menggambarkannya disini tanpa OOC sesuai permintaan Riri-chan (amin). Review again~

**From Sylthramoth:** Hello, Sylth-chan. Thanks for the review (smile). Suka temanya? Hehehe, syukurlah, soalnya banyak pembaca yang bingung dengan tema designer. Review again~


	4. Are you my haters?

**Sakigane (Noir): Yahoo, minna-san. Jumpa lagi dengan saya, salah satu author ter-BAKA di dunia, Noir (digebuk pembaca rame2). Ngak terasa, ya, sudah sampai chapter sekian cerita ini, tentunya kekurangan2ku masih saja tidak bisa mengimbangi keinginan pembaca supaya cerita ini tambah rapi atau lainnya. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung cerita ini mau ditamatkan sampai chapter berapa, tapi Noir akan selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik kepada pembaca sekalian, akhir kata happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're My TroubleMaker! ch 4**

**Chapter 4: Are you my haters?**

**By Sakigane (Noir)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Bakugan, but this story is mine!**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING(s): MISSTYPO, OOC, PWP, dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shun dengan santainya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kemarin malam aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan Dan untuk men_design_ bersama. Hasil _design_ Dan memang luar biasa, sama berkelasnya dengan baju-baju yang terpajang disini" bela Fabia dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Shun hanya mengangkat alisnya sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku memang ada hubungan dekat dengannya, jadi itu bukan masalah. Kau tidak perlu tahu apa-apa tentang kami, nona Fabia Sheen" ujar Shun memicingkan tatapannya pada Fabia, tapi hal itu tidak membuat gadis ini kehilangan keberanian.

"Ti-tidak bisa begitu! Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, 'kan? Ayo jawab aku!" rengek Fabia sedikit menarik-narik lengan baju Shun karena penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa –"

"SHUN-_KUN_! AKU DATANG UNTUK MEMBAWA RANCANGAN MOTIF _DENIMN_ INI~!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja mendobrak pintu toko tanpa mengetuk. Orang yang tidak terduga-duga oleh kedua _insan _yang baru saja ingin berdebat ini.

"DANMA?"

Entah siapa yang terkejut duluan, Fabia atau Shun, yang jelas di depan mereka sekarang itu betul-betul seorang Danma Kuso. Anak berambut kecoklatan itu tersenyum ceria tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali melihat Fabia dan Shun yang cengo melihat kehadirannya tiba-tiba.

"Yoo, sedang pacaran, ya? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, ya!" ledek Dan sepertinya memang sengaja memancing emosi anak berdarah dingin yang memiliki rambut panjang terkuncir _ponytail_ itu. Walau kesal dan terkejut bercampur menjadi satu, Shun tetap pada pendiriannya, tetap tenang.

"Ke-kenapa kamu kesini, Dan?" tanya Fabia sedikitnya kaget. Mungkin saja Dan panjang umur, disaat Fabia dan Shun tengah mati-matian memperdebatkan dirinya, bagaikan geledek menyambar, Dan langsung tiba di depan mereka.

"Eh, 'kan aku sudah pernah cerita sama Fabia, aku punya teman baik bernama Shun~ Ya, 'kan, Shun?" tanya Dan sedikit menyeringai masih tidak jerah menggoda Shun yang kehabisan kata-kata. Padahal sedari tadi Shun berusaha mati-matian untuk menyangkal apa hubungannya dengan Danma, tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa melawan kenyataan lagi.

"Shun! Kau bohong, 'kan?" cegat Fabia berkacak pinggang di depan Shun. Sedikitnya Shun mengkerutkan dahinya kesal, tapi dia tetap _stay cool_ sembari mengelus rambut hitamnya yang mempesona.

"Ya, _fine_. Sekarang kalau kubilang Dan itu temanku, kau akan berhenti memaksaku, 'kan?" pada akhirnya Shun mengalah, ucapannya tetap bernada datar. Tanpa tekanan emosi maupun kepanikan.

"Ehhh, memangnya Shun bilang kalau aku pembantunya, ya? Gomen, Fabia. Dia memang malu-malu punya teman sebaik diriku!" ujar Dan sok akrab langsung menggandeng lengan sebelah Shun tiba-tiba, entah kenapa Fabia malah _shock_ melihat keakraban yang terpancar dari Dan dengan Shun.

"D-Dan! Kau.." dengan tenaga yang ada Shun berusaha melepas pelukan Dan pada lengan sebelahnya, tapi usahanya sia-sia saja karena Dan memeluk lengan Shun dengan sangat kuat.

"Eh, ternyata hubunga kalian seperti itu, ya…" guman Fabia mengangguk pelan sembari menunjuk adegan dimana Shun yang berusaha melepas dari Dan. Mau tidak mau Shun harus mengakui hubungannya dengan Dan sekarang di depan gadis yang baru bekerja sehari di toko milik ayahnya itu.

"Ya, seperti inilah hubungan kami! Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara-cara supaya akrab dengan Shun! Eh, Shun, motif _denimn _ini diletakan dimana?" tanya Dan kemudian menyodorkan kantong kresek berisi sebuah kain yang sudah dijahit motif _denimn_ milik pria bertampang lugu itu. Tadinya memang _shock_, tapi pandangan Fabia beralih pada motif bawaan Dan itu.

"I-itu motif _denimn_? Keren sekali!" seru Fabia takjub melihat kain motif yang baru dikeluarkan Shun daring kantong kresek bewarna hitam itu. Tidak hanya Fabia, sepertinya Shun juga takjub pada motif buatan asli dari tangan Dan itu, tapi tetap saja raut wajahnya selalu datar.

"Keren? _Honto_? Terima kasih banyak! Aku terinspirasi dari rasi bintang tiga hari yang lalu. Terus langsung kujahit dan baru selesai sekarang! Jadi langsung kubawah kesini, siapa tahu Shun membutuhkannya untuk motif barumu, ya, 'kan, Shun?" tanya Dan tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Eh! Ternyata benar Dan membantu Shun cuma-cuma? Shun, kau jahat sekali!" omel Fabia menggembungkan pipinya marah. Shun tidak enak melihatnya ditegur oleh seorang wanita, tapi apa daya, wajah wanita itu tetap berbeda di matanya, sampai rasa kesal pun diurungkannya.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu!" ucap Shun ketus sembari membuang mukanya seakan-akan cuek.

"Dasar kejam! Dan, kenapa kau mau saja memberikan karyamu padanya, sih?" tukas Fabia penasaran. Tidak mungkin alasannya hanya sekedar teman baik, apalagi ini soal karya tangan sendiri.

"Eh? Jadi Shun belum cerita, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakannya, ya –"

_TRILILING_

_TRILILING_

"Eh? Ponselku berbunyi…" guman Shun menyadari dering ponsel baru saja menyelamatkan dirinya. Kalau saja ponselnya tidak berbunyi, mungkin Dan akan semakin membongkar rahasia mereka pada Fabia yang tidak ada hubungan apa-apanya. Menyisahkan Fabia yang kesal karena penasaran.

"_Ih! Padahal sebentar lagi akan diceritakaan!_" omel Fabia dalam hatinya yang tengah bergemuruh. Shun mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku celana hitamnya, melihat sekilas layar ponsel untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah menelponnya.

"Siapa, Shun?" tanya Dan ikut memerhatikan layar ponsel, lagipula sedari tadi Dan belum melepas pelukannya dari lengan sang sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ayah, sebentar, ya …" dengan itu Shun mohon diri untuk pergi ke ruangan yang lebih tenang untuk berkomunikasi, meninggalkan Danma dan Fabia saja di dekat mesin kasir. Fabia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kenapa sampai pergi ke tempat sepi segala? Apa pembicaraan dengan ayahnya itu privasi, ya?" ujar Fabia dengan suara pelan, Dan yang mendengar itu mulai melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menghelai nafas panjang.

"Hahaha, Shun memang selalu seperti itu. Setiap berkomunikasi dengan siapapun lewat ponsel pasti tidak ingin diganggu!" jawab Dan tetap dengan senyum cerianya. Melihat Dan yang sepertinya maha tahu soal Shun, Fabia mulai kepikiran soal adegan tadi. Dimana Dan memeluk lengan Shun dengan ringannya, padahal kelihatannya Shun bukan tipe orang yang cepat bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Ehm, kau tahu banyak soal Shun, ya. Hubungan kalian harmonis juga …" komentar Fabia dengan senyum kalemnya yang begitu manis. Dan mengangguk dengan begitu percaya diri, setidaknya bangga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akrab dengan Shun.

"Ya, itu 'kan sudah pasti! Memang hanya aku yang bisa menaklukan Shun, hahaha!" tawa Dan pelan. Entah kenapa begitu selesai menyimpulkan sesuatu, Fabia menjadi merinding sendiri. Dengan berani, ia pun mencoba menanyakan hal itu pada Dan.

"Ja-jadi benar hubungan kalian seperti itu, ya?" tanya Fabia mendekat pada Dan agar pertanyaannya terdengar jelas. Dan yang tidak mengerti ikut menatap gadis yang baru dikenalnya kemarin itu.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Dan bingung.

"Kalian…. Pacaran?" tanya Fabia dengan wajah lugu penuh rasa keingintahuan sampai-sampai Dan yang mendengarnya _jawdrop_ di tempat tanpa berkedip.

"_What_? Aku? Shun? Pacaran? Fabia, kau salah paham! Kami memang akrab tapi sebagai teman, aku ini cowok baik-baik yang masih normal, kok! Kurasa Shun juga cowok normal, jadi tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi!" jelas Dan mengada-ngada kedua tangannya dengan wajah sedikit merona merah. Fabia sendiri menjadi salah tingkah karena salah mengira, mana dia menanyakannya dengan begitu berani.

"H-huwa! _Honto suminasen_! A-aku saja kok yang berlebihan, maaf!" ucap Fabia sedikit terbata-bata. Tapi entah di hati kecil Fabia merasa legah kalau Shun ternyata tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Dan, entah kenapa …

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, ayah?" ucap Shun ketika dia sudah berada di dekat _staff room_, kiranya aman dari Dan maupun Fabia. Seperti yang dikatakan Dan, Shun memang selalu mencari tempat sepi untuk berbicara dengan siapapun di ponsel. Terutama dengan ayahnya sendiri …

"_Shun, bagaimana hari pertama kerja, Fabia? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Ingat, Shun, kau harus ramah tamah dengan designer baru, terutama Fabia itu perempuan_" ucap ayahnya dari seberang sana. Shun menghelai nafas panjang lalu berganti posisi berdirinya.

"Iya, Ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya dalam kendali, atau bahkan bakat Fabia bisa bermanfaat bagi toko ini, jadi Ayah tidak perlu cemas" jawab Shun dengan tenang. Sepertinya Shun menaruh harapan pada Fabia, tidak seperti _designer-designer_ lain yang hanya numpang lewat bagi Shun.

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah, pertahankan, ya, Shun. Ngomong-ngomong ada hal penting yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu, Shun_"

"Bicara soal apa, Ayah? Menyangkut soal pekerjaan?" tanya Shun dengan nada suaranya yang semakin pelan, takut kalau ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan privasinya ini.

"_Iya, Shun. Tadi Ayah baru saja berbicara dengan Spectra Phantom_"

"Apa? Spectra? Ayah aku tidak mau bekerja-sama dengan orang macam dia, jadi cari saja orang lain –"

"_Shun, kau tidak boleh menolak seperti ini. Tunjukan rasa hormatmu pada orang tua dan segera setujui permintaan dari Spectra, jarang-jarang orang professional yang memiliki banyak sponsor seperti Spectra berkesempatan untuk mengajakmu berkolaborasi, 'kan?_"

"Kh –"

"_Sekarang juga datangi kantor induk Kazami Corp, Ayah akan menunggumu_"

"Ta-tapi Ayah –"

_TUT TUT TUT _

Shun melepas ponsel itu dari telinga kirinya dengan setengah hati. Ditatapnya layar ponsel itu yang menandakan bahwa teleponnya dengan sang Ayah sudah terputus. Mau tidak mau, mungkin saja Shun akan menjalankan mau ayahnya ini. "Sial, kenapa aku lagi, sih!" umpat Shun penuh amarah, tanpa disadarinya, dari lorong yang berlawanan terlihat seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraannya diam-diam.

"Heh, ternyata Spectra benar-benar 'menginginkan' Shun, eh? Menarik untuk dicari tahu~" pikir Dan tersenyum puas mendengar pembicaraan sang sahabat yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaannya disana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fabiaaa! Maaf, ya, kami tidak sempaat mampiiir!" rengek Alice dengan pandangan berbinar kepada sahabatnya yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Ya, tak lama setelah berjalan jauh keluar dari toko untuk pulang, sengaja tidak sengaja Fabia berpas-pasan dengan kedua sahabat baiknya, Alice dan Runo yang baru pulang dari jadwal les mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Alice. Maafkan aku juga tidak bisa membalas _e-mail_mu" ucap Fabia halus dengan senyum manis ciri khasnya. Senyum itulah yang selalu membuat kedua sahabatnya lega dari masalah.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa _e-mail_ kami tidak bisa kau balas? Apa kau terlalu sibuk?" tanya Runo meletakan telunjuk jari kanannya di dagu terlihat berpikir. Fabia mengangguk sembari menghelai nafas panjang.

"Iya, ternyata bekerja di toko besar seperti itu berat juga, mungkin aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Tapi kalau aku terus berlatih aku pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri" jawab Fabia seraya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, disambut anggukan mantap dari Runo dan Alice, sahabat baiknya di kota itu.

"Semangat, ya, Fabia! Semoga saja besok kami sempat mampir, hehehe. Oh, iya, seperti apa, sih tampang _designer _yang bekerja bersamamu itu? Katanya anak tunggal perusahaan Kazami, ya? Ih, kereen, dong!" jerit Runo kemudian kelihatannya bersemangat sekaligus menggoda Fabia. Gadis berambut_ indigo_ itu mendadak cemberut dan menggeleng keras.

"Huh, sebenarnya dia tidak ada apa-apanya dan hanya tukang pembuat masalah, kok!" sunggut Fabia kelihatannya kesal mengingat siapa itu Shun Kazami. Runo dan Alice bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ih, jangan-jangan kamu jatuh cinta, ya?" goda Alice tersenyum garing pada Fabia. Entah kenapa senyum itu membuat Fabia bergidik ngeri, tidak disangka kedua temannya memiliki selerah seperti itu.

"E-enak saja, aku serius! Pokonya dia itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan tidak patut untuk dibanggakan!" omel Fabia sebisa emosinya. Bukannya mengerti, Runo malah menyambut keluhan Fabia itu dengan tawahan.

"Ahahaha, dasar Fabia. Kau tahu, mukamu jadi jelek kalau kau marah, tahu!" ejek Runo tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Fabia memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, seumur-umur baru kali ini kami melihatmu bertampang seperti ini. Padahal, dulu sama orang gila saja kau masih bisa bersabar, hahaha!" tambah Alice membuat Fabia langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika, bukannya melunjak, emosi Fabia menyusut pada saat itu juga.

"Eh, masa', sih?" tanya Fabia baru menyadari keanehan itu. Sedikitnya muka Fabia memerah karena _shock_ baru menyadari akan hal ini. Dia, Fabia Sheen,_ designer_ muda terkenal, yang selalu kalem pada siapa saja, baru kali ini kesal sampai berbuih-buih. Dan penyebabnya hanya satu, mempunyai dua tangan, dua kaki, sama seperti manusia biasa, yaitu Shun Kazami.

"Tuh, 'kan! Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta, hahaha!"

"Bu-bukan, kok!" bantah Fabia yang mukanya sembari bersemu merah.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Shun, ya"

Mata Alice dan Runo terbelalak mendapati Fabia tiba-tiba dipeluk seorang lelaki dari belakang. Spontan gadis ini langsung merontah dan menengok siapa yang berani menyentuhnya seperti ini. "Su-suara ini …"

"DANMA?" seru Fabia terkejut mendapati Dan sudah berada di belakangnya dengan senyum ceria ciri khasnya, dan masih memeluk Fabia dari belakang. Pandangan yang membuat kedua sahabat Fabia itu _shock_ seketika.

"Yo, Fabia!" ucap Dan melambai pada Fabia dengan tangan sebelahnya, menghiraukan kedua teman Fabia yang masih kaget melihatnya.

"Fa-fabia, siapa cowok itu? Apa dia itu Kazami yang kau bicarakan itu?" tanya Runo terkejut. Fabia menggeleng pelan lalu berusaha lepas dari pelukan Dan. Merasa berhadapan dengan wanita, Dan pun melepas pelukannya lalu melambai pada Runo dan Alice.

"Bu-bukan, dia temannya, kok!" bantah Fabia berharap kedua temannya paham. Tapi kemudian Dan menarik lengan Fabia cukup keras, walau tidak menyakiti gadis berambut _indigo_ sama sekali.

"Salam kenal, aku sahabat Shun sekaligus pacar Fabia~" ucap Dan membuat Fabia membatu di tempat. Dan mengucapkannya tanpa beban maupun rasa bersalah sama sekali, Fabia menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"A-apa? Pacar Fabia?"

"Kami mau berkencan dulu, sayonara~" dengan itu Dan menarik lengan Fabia kencang-kencang, membawa gadis muda itu pergi jauh dari kedua sahabatnya yang saling tukar pandang masih kaget.

"Dan, kamu ini bilang apa, sih? Kita kan bukan pacar!" seru Fabia menjadi serba salah pada pria yang kelihatannya hobi tersenyum itu, sedikitnya kedua pipi manis Fabia menjadi merona merah mendengar kata '_pacar_' yang dilontarkan Dan kepadanya. Masih berlari, Dan meletakan telunjuknya di pipinya sendiri.

"Hehehe, hanya bercanda, kok! Aku ingin Fabia membantuku melakukan sesuatu, kau mau membantuku, kan?" mohon Dan dengan pandangan yang menyirat rasa sakit atau semacamnya. Tanpa pikir lebih jauh, gadis itu pun mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh saja, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan kejahatan" batas Fabia pada permohonan Dan. Kini gantian Dan mengulurkan jempolnya tanda_ oke_ pada Fabia.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan tindakan kejahatan…. Oh, iya! Kalau Fabia mau membantuku, maka aku akan memberitahukanmu alasan kenapa aku memberikan hasil rancanganku pada Shun tanpa imbalan, lho. Kau mau tahu, 'kan?" tawar Dan seperti memberikan sebuah barter pada Fabia. Gadis _indigo_ ini memang penasaran kenapa dan mengapa Dan merelakan hasil rancangan bagusnya jatuh ke tangan orang jahat (mungkin) macam Shun, tapi kalau ditawar seperti ini …

"Dan, kenapa untuk ingin tahu alasan itu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu untukmu?" tanya Fabia jaga-jaga kalau nantinya dia ditipu atau semacamnya, walau dalam hati Fabia tidak mendeteksi rasa jahat dalam diri Danma.

"Hahaha, sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang penting juga. Tapi kalau disuruh membuka privasi secara langsung 'kan tidak enak juga, hehe" canda Dan tanpa rasa tersembunyi dalam ucapannya. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai, Fabia pun menyutujui pertukaran yang ditawarkan Dan padanya itu.

Hanya saja yang membuat Fabia heran adalah, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Padahal lampu-lampu di sisi jalan sudah menyala tanda hari mulai gelap. Tapi seakan tidak bisa ditunda, Dan terus menarik Fabia berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang bahkan tidak diketahui Fabia dimana tempatnya. Maklumi saja, Fabia 'baru' di kota itu, jadi dia masih belum tahu tempat-tempat apa saja di kota ramai itu.

"D-Dan, sebenarnya…kita mau kemana?" tanya Fabia tergesah-gesah karena tenaganya cukup terkuras karena berlari, tapi entah pura-pura tidak mendengar atau memang tidak mendengar, Dan terus saja menarik Fabia lari.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok tok _

"Ya?" ucap seorang pria merasa perbincangannya terganggu oleh beberapa ketukan di pintu besar yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk bersama lawan bicaranya. Seorang pria berjas hitam, atau sebut saja seorang _butler _masuk dan membungkuk sopan kepada kedua _boss_nya itu.

"Tuan, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa tuan muda Shun sudah tiba" ucap sang pelayan dengan suara _bariton_ yang begitu sopan. Tapi ucapan itu membuat raut sang Kazami menjadi cerah, ia tidak menyangka anaknya yang keras kepala itu akhirnya mau menurut dan datang sesuai permintaannya.

"Begitukah, persilahkan dia masuk kesini" perintah Kakeru kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk bermodel _classic _yang pastinya mahal itu. Sang _butler _pun mengerti lalu mohon undur diri, tidak lama kemudian setelah sang pelayan pergi, sosok yang diharapkan Kakeru langsung muncul di depan pintu.

"Shun, akhirnya kau datang juga. Masuklah" perintah sang ayah dengan suara halus. Tanpa banyak bicara, Shun langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, membiarkan sang pelayan menutup pintu dan menyisahkan mereka bertiga. Kakeru, Shun, lalu seorang lagi …

"Ehem, jadi bagaimana, Shun? Aku banyak berharap padamu, lho…" ujar seorang lelaki berambut jabrik pirang dengan iris mata kemerahmudaan, menatap Shun dengan tatapan menantang atau bisa dibilang 'kau tidak bisa menolak lagi'. Shun memandang keji Spectra, tapi karena ada sang ayah, Shun tidak bisa banyak bicara.

"_Fine_, aku terima. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan mengejar-ngejarku lagi, kan?" ucap Shun setengah hati sembari memalingkan muka dan melipat kedua tangannya. Jawaban yang tidak sepenuhnya, tapi memang jawaban itu yang ditunggu Kakeru maupun Spectra.

"Bagus, kalau begitu segera tanda tangani surat kontrak ini, Shun" ujar Kakeru memperlihatkan beberapa lembar surat kontrak yang memang disengaja diletakan disana. Hening sesaat, Spectra yang menyeruput minumannya, Kakeru yang menunggu reaksi putranya, sedangkan Shun yang memandang datar surat kontrak itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Shun? Apa kau masih enggan untuk menerimanya, hm? Kalau begitu aku akan membayarmu 3 kali lipat lagi, bagaimana?" tawar Spectra dengan tatapan tenang, seakan nominal besar yang ditawarkannya itu hanya secuil dari sebatang emas, asalkan Shun mau menerima tawarannya.

"Ja-jangan Spectra, tidak perlu ditambah lagi –"

"Ini bukan masalah uang, tuan Phantom" ucap Shun memotong pembicaraan sang ayah pada pria berpakaian royal yang masih tenang-tenang saja melihat perdebatan ayah dan anak yang dilakukan Kakeru maupun Shun. Spectra memandang lagi wajah Shun, orang yang bisa dibilang sebagai sumber harapannya sekarang.

"Lalu soal apa lagi? Cap sebagai '_Quick Designer_'mu hanya pajangan, heh?" tantang Spectra kemudian. Shun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan emosi. Memang penawaran ini sejak lama ditawarkan Spectra pada pria berambut panjang hitam ini, atau bahkan hampir 6 bulan yang lalu. Tapi bagi Spectra, tanpa Shun Kazami, proyek besar yang ingin dilakukannya tidak akan bisa berjalan. Karena itu Spectra terus menaruh harapannya pada Shun, menawarkan pekerjaan itu pada sang putra tunggal Kazami sampai sekarang.

"Ck, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebagai _designer _–"

"Atau kau takut kalau-kalau nantinya kau gagal dalam proyek itu, heh?" Shun berusaha untuk tenang dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi yang dilakukan Spectra padanya, tembakan-tembakan jitu yang membuat Shun semakin terdesak. Harga dirinya sebagai _designer _dipertaruhkan sekarang, sedangkan sang ayah membiarkan keduanya berdebat, berharap adu mulut ini dimenangkan oleh …

"Cih!" dengus Shun kesal lalu segera meraih bolpen yang sengaja tergeletak di dekat sana. Dengan gerakan cepat, Shun mulai mengukir tanda tangannya di kotak yang sudah disediakan di surat kontrak itu. Kotak yang sejak dulu menunggu tanda tangan sang Kazami pun akhirnya puas mendapati tanda tangan Shun sudah terukir disana. Senyum Spectra mengembang pada saat itu juga.

"Hm, pada akhirnya kau hanya menjadi boneka yang akan menuruti kemauanku, ya …" gurau Spectra sedikit terkekeh penuh kemenangan setelah melihat tanda tangan Shun terukir manis di surat kontrak itu, kembali lagi ia saling melempar _glare_ dengan Shun yang kini berdiri di bawah kendalinya.

"Kutantang kau membuat 100 design baju dalam waktu 1 minggu, Shun Kazami"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakigane (Noir): Cahooii, minna-san! Akhirnya chapter ke-4 jadi juga, maaf ya, kalau selalu berakhir dengan garing seperti ini, hehehe. Entah kenapa jadinya seperti ini, padahal tadinya aku benar-benar tidak ada ide, tapi setelah kupaksain nih otak (kasihan amat) buat berpikir tentang kelanjutannya, ya jadi seperti ini. Kayaknya Spectra maupun Dan disini OOC dan bikin kesel pembaca, ya? (digebukin readers) Ya, sudah, deh. Aku hanya bisa berkata sampai disini dulu dan mohon undur diri, maaf kalau tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu karena sibuk dengan kegiatan dunia nyata :) Tapi jangan ragu untuk tetap me-review fiction satu ini, ya :D Akhir kata, review please~**

**1. Apa hubungan Shun dengan Danma? (by SuzunoKazami)**  
> Hehehe, soal hubungan mereka bisa dilihat jelas di chapter yang ini.<p>

**2. Spectra itu siapa disini? (by Laila Sakatori 24, MisakiRika, Fabia, Asera Madoka Kyunmei, David)  
>++~<strong> Karena tidak bisa/mau memberikan spoiler ke pembaca, jadi kalian bisa lihat sendiri di chapter ini, sedikit kuperjelas bagaimana perannya tapi masih dirahasiakan XD *plak*

**3. Nama OC-nya dari MFbeyblade? (by bjtatihowo)  
>++~<strong> Hm, kalau nama di MFBeyblade itu Chin Yun, tapi karena disini perempuan makanya aku beri nama Chi Yu. Lagipula nama Chi Yu itu manis, hehehe. Kalau suka MFBeyblade juga jangan sungkan membaca karya saya di fandom itu ^_^

**4. Apa Shun dan Fabia sudah mulai jatuh cinta? (by Riri-Suzuki-Rui, Leo)  
>++~<strong> Hm, bagaimana, ya. Yang namanya cinta juga tidak langsung ketemu jatuh cinta, pastinya ada proses maupun rintangan (?). Jadi mereka masih malu malu kucing mungkin (digebukin Shun n Fabia).

**5. Update & Keep Writing~ (MisakiRika, Fabia, Yorishiko ShamaMizuchi, Reshu DiveroYu, Leo, Riri-Suzuki-Rui, Kitokita Ariri-chan, Chii EmeraldRose, Lubis Tadani, Asera MadokaKyunmei, David)  
>++~<strong> Arigatou ya dukungannya :D Review again ^_^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Great Abillity!

**Sakigane(Noir): Holla, minna-san. Ini dia chapter berikutnya update, tolong jangan marahi saya soal UPDATE NGARET karena jadwal saya sekarang memang HIATUS. Pemberitahuan juga, mulai chapter ini aku sudah tidak akan membalas review user non-login dalam kotak review, dan pengejaan nama 'Dan' mulai sekarang menjadi 'Danma'. Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're My Trouble Maker!**

**Ch5: ****Great Ability**

**© Sakigane (Noir)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not BBB.**

**WARNING(S): MISSTYPO, OOC, PWP, SMUT, dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NOT REQUEST ALLOWED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Danma, untuk apa kau membawaku kemari? Tempat apa ini?" tanya Fabia begitu Danma berhenti berlari, dengan kata lain sudah sampai pada tujuan pria periang satu itu. Sebelum menjawab, Danma sempat menyunggingkan senyuman garing lalu dengan bangga menunjuk lantai paling atas gedung yang begitu tinggi menjulang dari gedung-gedung lainnya.

"Ini adalah Kazami _Corp_! Tempat perusahaan Kazami yang sesungguhnya, hehehe. Hebat, 'kan?" mendengar itu membuat Fabia terlonjak di tempat. Sesekali dipandanginya gedung tinggi yang berkesan mewah itu, lampu-lampu berkelas memajangi keseluruhan gedung tanpa sisa sedikit pun. Sekalipun Fabia cukup populer di kalangan pejabat karena _merk_ bajunya, tetapi tetap saja Fabia menjadi 'ciut' melihat gedung mewah yang ini.

"He-hebat, besar sekali… Ta-tapi tunggu dulu! Mau apa kita kesini?" seru Fabia masih tidak mengerti. Jarak antara Fabia dan Danma dengan gedung itu sekitar 10 m. Bahkan keduanya tengah mengumpat dibalik semak-semak terdekat.

"Pokonya aku butuh bantuanmu Fabia, harus sekarang!" pinta Danma kelihatannya malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fabia, tetapi malah memohon begitu. Sungguh wajah _kitty eye _milik lelaki berambut coklat itu membuat Fabia menjadi tidak enak hati untuk menolak. Akan tetapi melakukan apa saja masih menjadi teka-teki.

"Tapi aku harus apa, Danma?" dengan itu Danma menunjuk ke pintu utama yang cukup besar dan dijaga ketat oleh dua orang penjaga, mengikuti telunjuk Danma, Fabia pun ikut menengok.

"Aku ingin kita bisa masuk ke gedung itu, tanpa ketahuan penjaga-penjaga itu" ucap Danma dengan entengnya tidak tahu kalau Fabia menjadi membatu mendengarnya. Seumur-umur, Fabia tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali menyelinap diam-diam seperti ini.

"Mana kubisa, Danma. K-kau 'kan teman baik Shun, seharusnya kau bisa masuk kesana tanpa harus menyelinap, dong!" bantah Fabia berusaha mencari cara untuk menolaknya, bagaimanapun kalau sampai ketahuan menyelinap seperti itu, nama baik Fabia bisa lenyap untuk selama-lamanya ke segitiga Bermuda.

"Justru karena itu" sahut Danma mengayung-ayungkan telunjuk kanannya dengan santai. Fabia memandang datar lelaki berpakaian santai itu masih tidak paham.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Fabia berusaha untuk memastikan. Tetapi sebelum itu Dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol berukuran sedang dari saku jaket merahnya.

"Karena aku teman baiknya Shun, makanya aku tidak ingin ketahuan, hehe. Kau lihat ini!" ucap Danma dengan mantap lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar botol yang tutupnya sudah terbuka itu dan …

**DHAAARRRR!**

"ADA BOM! ADA BOM!" seru Danma tetap menyembunyikan dirinya beserta Fabia di semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi. Fabia sendiri panik dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu penjaga-penjaga itu langsung meninggalkan pintu utama menuju asal suara ledakan dari botol lemparan Danma itu.

"Danma I-ini 'kan –"

"Ssst! Saatnya kita bergerak!" dengan gerakan cepat dan mengendap-endap, Danma langsung menarik lengan Fabia dan berlari sekencang mungkin masuk ke dalam pintu utama. Begitu masuk,beruntuk sekali karyawan yang bekerja di meja informasi tidak menyadari akan kehadiran mereka, Danma langsung menarik kepala Fabia untuk menunduk dan mereka langsung mengumpat di balik pepohonan hias yang cukup besar.

"Hah… hah… Danma! Se-sebenarnya kita mau ngapain, sih? Kok seperti pencuri begini!" bisik Fabia yang betul-betul jantungan pertama kalinya melakukan 'pengendapan' seperti ini. Tetapi berbeda dengan Fabia, Danma malah terlihat tenang seakan sering melakukan kegiatan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, kau ikuti aku saja. Nanti kau pasti akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik" bujuk Danma kelihatannya ingin melakukan 'kelanjutan' dari rencananya itu. Rupanya suasana di luar menjadi sedikit ribut karena 'bom bohongan' buatan Danma tadi menjadi topik permasalahan.

Lanjut, Danma pun menarik Fabia perlahan untuk berjalan jongkok karena takut ketahuan bila mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Merasa yang berlalu lalang sudah aman, Danma kembali mengacak-acak saku jaketnya mencari sesuatu.

'_Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres pada anak ini, sekarang dia mau apa lagi?_' oceh Fabia dalam hatinya merasa buruk kalau kejadian ini diteruskan. Rupanya Danma sudah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, yaitu sebuah bungkusan tanah liat. Fabia memiringkan kepalanya bingung tidak mengerti apa yang mau dilakukannya, tetapi sesaat kemudian …

_PLOKK!_

Fabia terkagum begitu Danma dengan tepat melempat tanah liat lengket itu pada layar sebuah kamera CCTV. Rupanya fungsi tanah liat itu untuk menutupi pandangan layar kamera CCTV agar diri Danma maupun Fabia tidak akan terekam untuk sementara, sedangkan Danma langsung menarik Fabia untuk melanjutkan 'rencana' Danma.

"Danma, kumohon katakan apa tujuan kita!" bisik Fabia masih tidak mengerti apa mau Danma di gedung perusahaan milik orang tua Shun, tetapi Danma menghiraukannya dan terus berlari. Namun yang membuat Fabia heran adalah Danma yang kelihatannya begitu menghafal liku-liku ruangan yang begitu memusingkan gadis itu, bahkan kalau disuruh sekalipun, Fabia sudah tidak tahu jalan untuk kembali ke pintu utama.

"Nah, sedikit lagi sampai!" dengan itu Danma berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi yang kelihatannya tidak akan bisa dirobohkan dengan hantaman keras sekalipun. Danma mengulurkan tangannya pada Fabia.

"Kau punya kosmetik bedak, tidak?" tanya Danma membuat Fabia langsung _sweatdrop_, kenapa disaat seperti ini harus mengeluarkan kosmetik bedak, itulah yang dipertanyakan Fabia. Tetapi kalau banyak tanya akan semakin membuang waktu, dan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, keberadaan Danma dan Fabia bisa terbongkar. Kalau hal itu terjadi, maka Fabia bisa dipecat oleh ayah Shun pada saat itu juga.

"A-ada, ada!" dengan itu Fabia langsung mengeluarkan alat yang diinginkan Danma dari saku celananya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Danma pun membuka alat itu dan melumuri telapak tangan kanannya dengan bedak itu.

"H-Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Fabia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pria misterius satu ini. Merasa cukup, Danma langsung mengembalikan alat itu sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Cara praktis agar sidik jariku tidak ketahuan!" seru Danma dengan suara kecil, lalu ia meraba-raba sisi kanan pintu yang ber-_wallpaper _seperti batu-batuan nyata itu, tapi ternyata Danma menemukan salah satu batu yang janggal dan bisa terbuka membuat Fabia berkesan pada anak satu ini.

'_Hebat sekali, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_' umpat Fabia dalam hatinya terkagum pada anak satu ini. Begitu terbuka, Danma langsung menemukan sebuah layar dengan cahaya_ ultraviolet_ yang sepertinya digunakan untuk meng-_scan _sesuatu agar pintu itu bisa terbuka. Dengan berani, Danma langsung menempelkan telapak tangan yang tadi sudah dilumuri bedak kosmetik pada layar itu. Terlihat sebuah garis putih yang lewat dari atas ke bawah layar itu terlihat seperti meng-_scan_ telapak tangan milik Danma. Fabia sempat cemas kalau Danma tidak berhasil lalu hasil _scan_nya salah, tetapi…

_TRING!_

Pintu _automatic_ itu terbuka, ternyata rencana Danma berhasil melewati rintangan ketiganya. "Berhasil! Dasar tenaga_ robot_ tidak berguna" ledek Danma pada sistem keamanan gedung itu yang ternyata tidak mempan terhadap dirinya, akan tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena di depan mereka terlihat sebuah lorong dengan penerangan minimum yang banyak sekali benang pengaman bewarna merah.

"Danma, ba-bagaimana ini, kita tidak bisa lewat –" protes Fabia semberut sepertinya termakan keseruan mengendam-endap ala Danma, akan tetapi tidak mungkin lelaki ini berhenti begitu saja. Danma langsung mengacak kembali saku bajunya dan mengambil sebuah botol yang di tutupnya terdapat banyak sekali lubang kecil.

"Tenang saja, dengan ini pasti akan lebih mudah" jawab Danma lalu menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan dan mulai meremas botol itu ke arah benang pengaman yang ada. Dilihat baik-baik, rupanya isi dari botol yang cukup besar itu adalah sagu putih, Fabia ikut menutup hidungnya takut bersin terkena serbuk sagu yang berterbangan dari botol itu.

"Ayo, jalan, sebelum efeknya kembali seperti semula" dengan itu Danma memberanikan diri untuk berjalan melewati benang pengaman itu, alhasil tidak terjadi apapun atau tidak ada bunyi dari efek tubuh Danma yang menyentuh benang pengaman itu.

"K-kok bisa?" tanya Fabia takjub ikut mencoba untuk melangkah agar tidak tertinggal dari lelaki berani satu ini. Masih menyemprot ke depannya, Danma hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Shun yang mengajarkan ini padaku" jawab Danma dengan perasaan yang miris. Fabia membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban itu, bagaimana bisa, ternyata keahlian seperti ini didapati Danma dari ocang macam Shun.

"Heh? Ternyata Shun bisa yang seperti ini? Aku tidak percaya, ah" celetuk Fabia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Danma hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil. Akan tetapi suatu kesalahan kecil berakibat fatal terjadi…

**DRIIIING DRIIINGG!  
><strong> 

Danma dan Fabia langsung terkejut dan panik begitu _alarm_ berbunyi. Rupanya Danma melupakan sesuatu, yaitu lupa menyemprotkan sagu pada benang pengaman bagian atas yang tidak sengaja terlewati oleh kepala Fabia. Otomatis masalah besar akan melanda mereka sekarang. "Dan-Danma bagaimana ini…!" seru Fabia panik takut ketahuan dan tertangkap.

"Tenang, Fabia! Aku akan mencari cara lain!" dengan itu Danma melihat ke sekitarnya mencari cara, dan Danma langsung menemukannya. Sebuah celah udara yang terdapat di atas ruangan sepertinya akan menyelamatkan mereka.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

"Pantas saja mencurigakan tiba-tiba ada bom tipuan di depan juga gangguan layar CCTV, ternyata ada penyusup!"

"Cepat tangkap penyusupnya, jangan sampai lolos! Kalau tidak bisa –"

_SINNGGGG …_

Suasana sangat hening begitu beberapa penjaga datang pada ruangan yang tadi sempat dilalui Danma maupun Fabia, yang ada hanyalah sebuah lorong penuh sagu dengan banyak benang pengaman disana. Tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda manusia atau lainnya. "Cepat matikan fungsi benang pengamannya dan cari dia! Pasti keberadaannya belum jauh dari sini!" perintah salah satu dari mereka yang kelihatannya komandan dari semuanya.

"D… Danm –"

"Ssst!" Danma dengan cepat meletakan telunjuknya pada mulut Fabia agar diam. Sekarang keberadaan mereka bisa dibilang aman untuk sementara, yaitu di celah udara bagian atas ruangan tadi. Rupanya Danma dengan cepat mencabut jendela berbentuk seperti sangkar itu dan menggendong Fabia naik ke atas beserta dirinya lalu kembali menutup jendela itu seperti sedia kala. Dan tentu saja mereka langsung merangkak lebih jauh agar tidak terlihat dari bawah nantinya.

Danma member isyarat Fabia untuk merangkak lebih jauh, dengan luas celah itu sekitar 100x80 cm, mereka tidak bisa berdiri dan akhirnya bergerak dengan cara merangkak. Dan dengan alurnya sekarang, Danma yang bergerak di depan Fabia.

Pasrah saja, akhirnya Fabia mengikuti Danma kemanapun pria itu bergerak, akan tetapi tetap saja dirinya merasa _designer_ macam apa dirinya dan kenapa harus melakukan hal seperti ini? Sepertinya _salah_ karena telah mengikuti mau Danma, benar-benar pembuat masalah dalam hidup Fabia…

"Danma?" tanya Fabia begitu lelaki di depannya berhenti bergerak. Danma melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, rupanya celah yang dilaluinya kali ini mulai bercabang. Akan tetapi bukan bingung karena jalannya bercabang, tetapi …

"Aneh, seharusnya jalan yang ini tidak seperti ini, bearti diganti lagi, ya? Ah, baka!" umpat Danma sepertinya merasa jalan yang mau dilaluinya bermasalah.

"J-Jadi kau pernah melewati jalan seperti ini?" tanya Fabia kaget, Danma menengok dan mengangguk kecil tanpa rasa dosa sama sekali dalam pikirannya.

"Bahkan biasanya aku lewat sini biar aman" sambungnya membuat garis-garis kemurungan tertampang jelas pada kepala Fabia. Setelah Shun, rupanya Danma orang kedua yang membuat hidup Fabia berubah derastis. Padahal dulu Fabia hanya gadis biasa-biasa saja yang menyukai dunia _design_, tapi tidak begitu dirinya mengenal Shun dan Danma …

"Uh, kapan kita akan keluar, sih. Aku tidak suka seperti ini terus…" keluh Fabia rasanya ingin menangis karena dirinya sudah mulai berprofesi sebagai penyusup karena Danma, akan tetapi pria yang ada di depannya kembali melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis padanya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kok. Aku mengajakmu bukan karena ingin melukaimu" hibur Danma langsung membuat Fabia tenang pada saat itu juga. Tidak disangka, pria yang sempat mengantarkannya pada 'maut' bisa mengatakan hal selembut itu padanya. Sampai akhirnya Danma berhenti di lorong yang semakin besar dari yang tadi dilalui mereka. Danma langsung menarik pelan lengan Fabia dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Fabia ke salah satu celah yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Seperti biasa, hasil rancangan bajumu memang mengagumkan"

Kata 'hasil rancangan baju' membuat Fabia berdelik, segera gadis itu menajamkan indera pendengarannya dan melihat baik-baik siapa yang berada di bawah. Karena celahnya kecil dan takut ketahuan, Fabia hanya bisa mengintip sedikit. Bahkan hanya satu orang yang bisa dilihat atau bahkan tidak dikenal oleh Fabia.

"Tutup mulutmu, Phantom. Biarkan aku berkerja" ucap lawan bicara pria yang dilihat Fabia, suara yang begitu familiar di telinga gadis ini sampai Fabia langsung melirik Danma untuk memastikan. Tanpa bicara, Danma mengangguk dengan tampang serius.

'_Itu suara Shun, 'kan?_' bisik Fabia dalam hatinya semakin penasaran untuk mengikuti pembicaraan pria dingin yang dikenalnya itu dengan sesosok pria berambut jabrik pirang dan sama sekali tidak dikenal Fabia.

"Kenapa dingin seperti itu, sih, Shun? Padahal kita sama-sama untung, lho" sambung lagi sang lawan bicara Shun terlihat begitu tenang dan santai. Berbeda dengan Shun yang kelihatannya jengkel dan tidak senang dengan keberadaan pria satu itu. Samar-samar, tapi Fabia melihat sosok pria bermanik merah muda itu memegang beberapa helai lembar_ design_ …

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada yang namanya honor, Phantom" balas Shun lagi dengan nada yang semakin berat. Berbalik keadaan, rupanya Shun dan Spectra sudah berada di ruangan yang berbeda dari semula mereka berbincang dengan Ayah Shun. Di ruangan yang sangat luas itu hanya terdapat meja kerja, ranjang tidur berukuran _king size_, dan sepasang tempat duduk beserta mejanya.

"Lalu kau mau apa, hm? Aku akan memberikan apa saja demi hasil karya rupawan ini" ucap Spectra bergaya seakan-akan kehilangan rasio dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa dirinya begitu takjub dan mengagumi hasil ukiran _design _milik putra tunggal Kazami itu, hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengakuinya secara langsung sampai-sampai mengucapkan kata yang mungkin menyindir pria berambut panjang hitam itu.

"Aku ingin kau tidak menampakan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku setelah kontrak ini selesai, Phantom" tekan Shun pada kata-katanya sembari men_design_ seorang diri di depan meja kerjanya yang menghadap jendela kamar yang begitu besar, sedangkan Spectra sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang bermodel _classic _mewah beserta lembaran-lembaran rancangan _design_ yang sudah jadi di sekelilingnya.

"Hem, tidak semudah ini, Shun. Ternyata julukan '_Quick Designer_'mu tidak hanya sekedar julukan, ya. Padahal baru 30 menit tapi kau sudah berhasil mengeluarkan 5 design yang begitu fantastik, ya" pandangan Spectra tidak pernah lepas atau bahkan tidak mau lepas dari semua rancangan yang sudah jadi dan diterimanya.

Kembali pada Fabia, gadis yang tengah serius mendengarkan ini sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka, _designer_ muda yang dianggapnya 'mesum' ternyata mendapat julukan selangkah itu –Quick Designer. Dengan kata lain, Shun memiliki kemahiran men_design _dengan kecepatan melebihi _designer _biasa.

Dan yang paling membuat Fabia penasaran adalah, sosok yang kelihatannya begitu dibenci oleh Shun –terlihat dari cara Shun berbicara sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa sosok itu dan mengapa hasil _designer_ Shun yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat Fabia secara langsung bisa jatuh ke tangan orang seperti itu, sampai-sampai Danma yang sedari santai saja, sekarang memandang sosok 'Phantom' itu dengan raut wajah tidak senang.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Shun, kalau kau sampai tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan proyekku maka… perusahan ayahmu ini mungkin akan…" belum selesai Spectra menyelesaikan bicaranya, ia menyusun baik beberapa lembar _design_ yang ada di tangannya, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan ia pun merobek semuanya sekaligus …

"… hancur" **BREEEKK!** Sosok pria itu merobek semua lembar _design_ yang sudah mati-matian dipikirkan oleh Shun itu dengan santainya tanpa pikir panjang sama sekali, membuat Danma dan Fabia sekaligus membulatkan mata.

'_Ke-kejam, kenapa semua rancangan itu dirobek seperti itu… padahal… padahal semua itu 'kan…_' belum selesai Fabia berkomentar pada dirinya sendiri, dilihatnya Shun melangkah dengan tenang dari meja kerjanya menuju ke tempat Spectra duduk santai sembari membawa beberapa lembar _design_ yang baru saja selesai yang sepertinya akan menjadi 'korban' Spectra berikutnya.

'_Shun, kenapa! Kenapa kau menurut saja, padahal di depanku kau begitu tegas, jangan berikan, Shun!_' teriak Fabia dalam hatinya tidak tega melihat rancangan-rancangan itu dengan mudanya di'buang' tanpa pikir perasaan pembuatnya. Belum lagi Danma tahu persis kalau Shun terlihat begitu kelelahan, sepertinya Spectra memang sengaja melakukan ini semua.

"Hemp, yang ini juga bagus sekali, kok" komentar Spectra santai memperhatikan satu-satu lembaran rancangan itu, lalu seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, ia menyusun rapi lembar-lembaran itu dan siap untuk …

… merobeknya lagi.

"HENTIKAAAAAANNN!" bersamaan dengan suara itu, Fabia langsung mendorong jatuh jendela sangkar yang sedari tadi menutupi keberadaan dirinya dengan Danma. Shun dan Spectra terkejut lalu refleks melihat asal suara itu –diatas mereka dan …

**BRUKKK!**

Fabia beserta Danma yang refleks menarik lengan gadis ini malah terjatuh dari tempat persembunyian mereka tepat di belakang Spectra duduk, yaitu di sebuah ranjang besar. Spectra refleks berdiri dari duduknya lalu memandang mereka dengan pandangan terkejut …

"Shun, apa-apaan ini…" komentar Spectra masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Walaupun lelah, tetapi Shun masih memiliki kesadaran dan menggeleng kecil tanda tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Maaf, Shun! A-aku bisa menjelaskan ini…" balas Danma yang barusan mengangkat kepalanya, tetapi begitu Fabia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang pandangan menyirat kesesalan yang bergemuruh pada Spectra maupun Shun sendiri, pria berkuncir _ponytail_ itu langsung membelalak mata.

"Fa-Fabia Sheen?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakigane(Noir): **Hallo, minna-san. Maaf, ya, dari chapter ke chapter selalu saja garing ceritanya, ehehehe XD. Untuk episode kali ini, mungkin memang sedikit menceritakan sudut pandang seorang penyusup, yak? XD Habisnya begini-begini aku juga sering mempelajari banyak hal tentang nyusup-menyusup (kamusihnyungsepaja), jadi kulampiaskan semua ideku pada tokoh Danma, apa dia cocok menjadi penyusup disini, hm? XD Kalau tanya soal alur cerita, memang rada gaje, sih (digampar pembaca), tapi semoga semuanya suka, ya (membungkuk hormat).

**SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:**

**From L**aila Sakatori 24: Hehehe, beginilah rencana Danma untuk Fabia, ngaco, ya? XD (plaked) Shun sanggup, nggak, ya. Biar tahu ikutin terus ceritanya XD (dikroyokin satu kampung). Review again x3

**From B**anana Spice: Makasih ya, dah mau mampir repiu, hehe. XD Shun memang malu-malu, tuh (Shun: KAMU YANG BUAT WOI), makanya sifatnya itu sesuatu banget bagi pembaca =w= Ya, review again x3

**From R**eshu Divero Yu: Heh? Masa' Danma sama Shun, ceritanya jadi yaoi dong ujung-ujungnya =w= Ini updateannya, gomen lama, ya. Review again x3

**From B**lack Butterfly YoriTan: Yori ganti nama lagi, nih, bikin pusing (plakk). Makasih atas kritikan typo-nya, aku akan usahakan untuk memperbaiki lagi. Review again x3

**From M**ist.a Railgun Fubuki: Ceritanya tambah rumit, ya? Gomenasai, ya, memang gaya pendeskripsianku yg jadul bikin susah pembaca, tapi semoga Mist selalu setia repiu fic ini sampai tamat, ya, ehehe. Review again x3

**From K**itori Ariri-chan: Gapapa soal telat review krn saya sendiri telat update, hehe. Spectra itu yg musuh Danma di BBB versi New Vertroia, cari di wikia pasti langsung ketemu, kok. Review again x3

**From A**sera Madoka Kyunmei: Danma jahat atau baik memang masih misteri, jadi ikutin saja gimana ceritanya, ya (gubrak). Dan ini sudah diupdate, semoga suka. Review again x3

Thanks for all **ANONYMOUS LOGIN** X3 Review again XD~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	6. Be relationship?

**Sakigane**(Noir): Hello, minna-san. Genki desu? Seharusnya jadwal update fic ini tidak sekarang, tapi karena rekan saya, Rauto, sedang ujian, jadi fic solo (?) ini yang dilanjutkan duluan, ehehehe. Mungkin untuk chapter kemarin jadi banyak yang benci sama Spectra, ya? Waduh, jangan dong! (dihajar Shun). Dan ngemeng-ngemeng (ala _trollface_), kok fandom ini sepi sekali? *shock* Apa tidak ada author lain yang minat ke fandom ini selain saya? (pundung di pojokan ngorek-ngorek tanah). Ah, berharap ada author lainnya yang memberi penerangan (?) pada fandom ini dan menemani saya yang sebatang kara disini (dengan begitu mendramatisnya) *dihajar Fabia & Shun* Eits, chara-nya dah ngambek mau _out_ (?). Oke, happy reading~ ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

**You're My TroubleMaker!**

**Chapter 6: Be relationship?**

**© Sakigane (Noir)**

**Disclaimer: Imma don't own Bakugan! Kalau aku yang buat Bakugan, dunia BBB sudah penuh dengan yaoi, hahaha! *dihajar***

**Rate: T (untuk amannya :3)**

**WARNING(s): Misstypo, OOC, and all~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Fa-Fabia Sheen?"

Yang membuat Shun beribu-ribu terkejut bukan karena Danma yang ternyata masih belum hilang kebiasaan buruknya –menyusup. Tapi ternyata rekan kerja wanitanya yang ikut serta bersama Danma. Melihat pandangan Shun menyirat rasa terkejut yang begitu dalam, Spectra langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Shun mengenal wanita itu …

"Shun, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?" ucap Spectra kemudian menepuk pundak _designer _yang tengah berkerja di bawah kendalinya itu. Shun sendiri bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana permasalahan ini. Danma langsung bangkit berdiri dari ranjang besar itu diikuti Fabia.

"Anoo… Phantom-_san_ hanya salah paham, Shun tidak tahu semua ini!" sahut Danma mengada-ngada kedua tangannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Spectra, melainkan gadis yang bersama Danma itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal wajah itu…" ujar Spectra menunjuk Fabia yang berdiri di belakang Danma. Gadis bermanik hijau itu membuang muka, jengkel menatap wajah orang yang bisa-bisanya menatap rendah perkerjaan seorang _designer_.

"Sudahlah, Phantom, aku akan menangani mereka…" putus Shun berusaha mengumpat masalah Fabia dari orang itu. Entah kenapa Shun tidak ingin sampai Spectra tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Tidak, Shun. Aku rasa bisa menebaknya, seminggu yang lalu dia yang muncul di acara_ talkshow_ dekat Tokyo, bukan?" tebak Spectra dengan senyum datarnya. Fabia terkejut, ternyata sosok menyebalkan di matanya itu menonton dirinya pada acara itu.

"Aku Fabia Sheen, tuan" sambung Fabia dengan tegas. Spectra langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya karena yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ialah …

"Oh! Sheen,_ designer_ wanita termuda yang sedang naik daun, ya! Hebat, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan aslinya" ujar Spectra menengada kedua tangannya dengan tampang yang semakin menyebalkan di mata Fabia. Terkesan meremehkan.

"Danma, cepat bawah Fabia keluar" Shun tidak ingin Spectra berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Fabia, ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh Danma untuk menuntun gadis itu keluar.

"Ba-baik, Shun-kun! Ayo, Fabia –" ajak Danma mengulurkan tangannya, tapi tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Spectra.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya _designer _terkemuka sepertimu bisa menyusup sampai kemari, nona Sheen" bujuk Spectra sepertinya penasaran dengan Fabia. Gadis itu tertunduk, bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Karena otak permasalahan ini adalah Danma, dan ia pun… Ketika tertunduk, Fabia kembali emosi karena melihat bekas sobekan lembar _design_ yang Shun buat tadi …

"Itu tidak penting! Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau merusak hasil _design_ dia, hah?" seketika itu juga Fabia langsung menunjuk Shun dengan tatapan berang, Shun sendiri terkejut kenapa gadis itu …

"Kau juga! Kenapa diam saja ketika karyamu dirusak orang macam dia, hah! Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang _designer_?" omelan sang gadis sedetik itu juga menusuk hati Shun yang paling dalam. Benar, seharusnya ia lawan, tapi kenapa …

"Dan kau lagi!" kali ini Fabia kembali menatap Spectra dengan tatapan menakutkan "–merusak karya orang lain 'kan ada hukumnya! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja merusak _design_ orang lain seenaknya!" serasa seperti bintang meteor yang jatuh, Fabia terus mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang kesal karena perbuatan pria yang tidak dikenalinya itu.

Mendengar itu, Spectra hanya memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Hebat, hebat, perkataanmu kuacungi jempol, nona Sheen. Tapi Shun berkerja dalam perusahaanku sekarang, jadi aku berhak melakukan apa saja padanya" ucapan itu membuat Fabia terdesak untuk melawan. Shun hanya membuang muka, menyesali persejutuannya akan surat kontrak itu. Kalau saja bukan karena ayahnya yang meminta, ia pasti akan menolaknya.

"S-Shun, apa itu benar?" tanya Danma dengan rasa tidak percaya, menatap teman baiknya yang hanya bisa diam. Shun mengangguk pelan, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Shun bodoh! Mana sifat jelekmu saat masih berada di toko, hah!" bentakan Fabia membuat Shun cengo seketika. Kenapa gadis yang tadinya kalem itu mendadak menjadi _frontal _seperti itu, Danma dan Spectra yang melihat itu saja tidak percaya.

"Sifat jelek? Shun? –" perkataan Spectra terputus begitu Fabia langsung memotong ucapannya lagi …

"Padahal di toko kau begitu dewasa, kenapa sekarang kau seperti anjing yang menurut pada orang seperti dia!" sekarang Fabia menunjuk Spectra tanpa rasa bersalah. Shun dan Danma _jawdrop _di tempat mendengar ocehan gadis yang kelihatannya …

"Hihihi, sepertinya Sheen itu gadis yang polos, menarik…" sekarang Spectra melipat kedua tangannya di punggung dan berjalan pelan ke sembarangan arah. Shun langsung menghampiri Fabia yang menggertakan kedua tangannya.

"Oi, Fabia, apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" bisik Shun khawatir takut kalau Fabia kenapa-kenapa. Fabia hanya menatap Shun dengan jengkel, masih kesal kenapa Shun diam saja tadinya.

"Pada dasarnya perusahaan Phantom memang selalu melakukan bisnis dalam skala besar, dan untuk proyek kali ini aku memanfaatkan putra tunggal kebanggaan Kazami, apa itu salah, hm?" tanya Spectra dengan suara halus namun menusuk. Danma langsung mengerinyitkan dahinya mendengar itu.

"Apa maksudmu memanfaatkan, hah? Walaupun kau punya ikatan khusus dengannya, tapi kau tidak pantas mengucapkan hal rendahan seperti itu!" seru Danma berusaha untuk memperingatkan. Fabia membulatkan mata mendengar perkataan Danma. Ternyata selain Danma, ada orang lain yang 'dekat' dengan Shun …

"Rendahan katamu? Designer gagal sepertimu sebaiknya diam saja" sindir Spectra tepat pada Danma.

"Phantom! Cukup!" tegur Shun tidak mau melibatkan temannya dalam masalah ini. Mendengar kata 'gagal' membuat Danma bungkam, Fabia sendiri sakit mendengar sindiran Spectra.

"Shun, besok kau sudah harus ikut denganku menuju pusat toko induk yang berada di Harajuku. Banyak kenalan hebat disana, jadi berhentilah bergaul dengan orang-orang gagal seperti ini" dengan itu Spectra membalikan badannya, menatap ketiga sosok insan itu dengan pandangan puas.

"Apa? Ha-Harajuku? Di Tokyo? Shun, kau tidak mungkin ke sana –"

"Ya, aku akan bersiap. Danma, tolong bantu Fabia untuk menjaga toko selama aku tidak ada" keputusan itu membuat Danma dan Fabia terpaku di tempat, tidak percaya dan rasa kecewa yang berkecamuk kini bersatu. Spectra hanya mengangguk lalu…

"A-apa…" guman Fabia terbata-bata. Ia betul-betul kecewa melihat Shun yang sekarang. Sekalipun kesal, bagi Fabia, Shun yang dulu lebih baik. Walau tidak jauh mengenalnya, tapi ia bisa melihat sisi baik Shun dalam dunia _designer_, memuaskan konsumennya dengan begitu gemerlapnya. Tapi sekarang, ia hanya mengangguk saja apa yang dikatakan Spectra Phantom, orang yang membuat Fabia paling menyesal hidup sebagai seorang _designer _muda.

"Tunggu! Mau apa ke Harajuku? Biarkan aku ikut!" seru Fabia menarik kerah baju Shun. Pria itu berusaha untuk tetap _stay cool_, memandatng datar gadis itu dan …

"Tidak bisa Fabia, kau harus menjaga toko. Ini bukan urusanmu, jadi pergilah" usir Shun dengan suara halus. Tapi entah kenapa Fabia tidak terima kalau Shun harus pergi bersama orang itu, dalam hatinya yang terdalam ada rasa tidak rela membiarkan Shun pergi …

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang bodoh macam kau pergi sendirian!"

"O-orang bodoh katamu? Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, hah?"

"Berhadapan dengan tuan Kazami, _designer _paling bodoh yang mau saja rancangannya dirusak orang!"

"Apa? Bodoh? Aku membiarkannya melakukan itu karena dia itu –"

"Apa? Karena dia _boss_mu begitu? Walaupun begitu tetap ada undang-undangnya, 'kan? Kenapa tidak kau tuntut dia dan masukan dia ke penjara!"

"Sudahlah, pokonya bukan urusanmu. Cepat pulang bersama Danma sebelum kalian diusir dengan cara kekerasan"

"Uph… Hahahahaha" tiba-tiba saja Spectra yang kembali duduk di sisi ranjang tertawa lebar. Shun dan Fabia langsung menghentikan perang mulut mereka lalu bersamaan menatap ke arah Spectra begitu juga dengan Danma.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ikut serta, nona Sheen. Tapi dengan satu syarat" timpal Spectra kemudian membuat semuanya bergidik. Shun dan Danma bertukar pandang lalu menatap satu-satunya perempuan dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudahlah, Fabia tidak akan ikut, kok. Ya, 'kan?" tanya Danma berusaha untuk membujuk Fabia. Shun ikut menimpali.

"Ya, tidak perlu ikut campur. Sebaiknya kau jaga toko saja –"

"Kurasa masalah toko bisa diserahkan pada _designer _gagal itu" guman Spectra santai sembari memandang tajam ke arah Danma. Walau kesal, tapi Danma hanya bisa menggerutu kesal dan mengumpat dalam-dalam niatnya untuk membalas.

"Ja-jadi, apa syaratnya?" tanya Fabia berusaha untuk memantapkan diri. Ia tahu kalau belum sampai seminggu dirinya berkerja, tapi sisi hatinya yang lain berkata kalau tidak bisa membiarkan Shun begitu saja diperalat olehnya.

"Fabia, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, sih?" bisik Shun heran kenapa Fabia begitu bersimpati padanya. Memang Shun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Spectra, tapi ia juga tidak mau merepotkan orang sekitarnya seperti …

"Kau tidak mengerti, Shun! Menjadi seorang _designer _bukan bearti harus menjadi _babu,_ biar kutunjukan bagaimana caranya untuk –"

"Syaratnya mudah, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana, sih, hubungan kalian berdua?" ucap Spectra sengaja tidak sengaja memotong pembicaraan diam-diam Shun dan Fabia. Kedua insan itu saling pandang dengan menyipitkan mata satu sama lain.

"Ehm, hubungan kami… Bagaimana menjelaskannya?" sahut Shun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu kebingungan. Begitu juga dengan Fabia, mereka berkenalan belum cukup lama, jadi untuk menjelaskannya cukup sulit.

'_Sial, ini pasti jebakan. Kalau menjawab hanya sekedar rekan kerja –'_ bahkan Danma ikut-ikutan menimbangkan jawaban itu dalam hatinya. Melihat semuanya bimbang, Spectra hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sekedar rekan kerja, eh? Padahal menurutku kalian berdua cocok juga" ucapan yang terlontarkan Spectra tiba-tiba membuat Shun merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Shun paling tahu bagaimana sisi buruk Spectra, yaitu paling suka menciptakan 'sesuatu yang baru'. Mungkin saja sekarang juga …

"Maksudmu apa. Phantom?" tanya Shun pura-pura tidak pengerti. Spectra lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya di _keyboard_ ponsel.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian …"

**YrMyTrblMkr**

Burung kecil saling sahut menyahut untuk menyambut hari baru. Matahari yang cerah pun kembali menyinari belahan dunianya yang baru saja melewati malam. Pastinya di kota ternama seperti ini, di pagi hari sekalipun sudah sangat sibuk sekali. Mobil-mobil mulai berlalu lalang, toko demi toko yang ada di setiap sudut kota pun mulai '_open_', orang-orang yang berbisnis sudah mulai berlalu lalang di sudut perkotaan, sungguh suasana yang biasa di tengah kota yang modern seperti ini. Tapi tidak bagi Fabia karena …

"Oi, Fabia, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi" ucap seseorang berusaha membangunkan gadis berambut indigo itu dari tidurnya. Karena sudah terbiasa bangun pagi, jadi Fabia dengan mudah menangkap suara itu lalu membuka matanya perlahan …

"Oh, sudah pagi" gumannya dengan suara kecil. Sosok yang membangunkannya hanya menghelai nafas lega melihat gadis itu sudah bangun lalu –

"Dasar gadis yang menyusahkan orang lain" ucapan itu membuat indera pendengaran Fabia memanas seketika. Ia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat siapa itu lalu…

"Hei! Kenapa kau bisa disini! I-ini kan kamar perempuan, seenaknya saja masuk! Tidak sopan!" omel Fabia melempar bantal padanya tapi dengan muda bantal itu langsung ditangkapnya. Sosok itu mendengus pelan lalu meletakan bantal itu kembali pada tempatnya.

"Kau yang tidak sopan, sejak malam itu sekarang aku harus merubah status lajang kebangaanku, tahu?" tantang balik sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Shun Kazami, putra tunggal pemilik Kazami Corp yang ternama. Fabia menggembungkan pipinya tidak terima.

"Huh! Sudah untung aku mau menolongmu! Ini semua salah kau yang menjadi _designer_ bodoh!" setelah itu mereka terus saja beradu mulut. Kalau ditanya dimana Fabia sekarang, mungkin jawabannya di luar dugaan.

Fabia menginap di Kazami Corp. Alasan mengapa dia bisa-bisanya menginap di gedung kelas atas itu karena kelanjutan perbincangan malam kemarin, dimana Spectra menyebut syaratnya yang sesungguhnya. Dan syarat itu begitu disesali Shun maupun Fabia. Spectra meminta mereka untuk …

"Hei, sebagai sepasang kekasih baru dilarang untuk bertengkar" potong seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar tempat Fabia menginap. Shun dan Fabia langsung mendelik pelan mendengar suara itu yang ternyata adalah suara …

"Sudah membuat kami menjadi seperti sekarang sebaiknya kau diam saja, Phantom!" entah sejak kapan Shun dan Fabia bisa kompak mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa perbedaan titik, koma, pengejaan, diucap bersamaan dengan begitu kompaknya sampai Spectra sendiri tertawa kecil.

"Kompaknya –" belum selesai Spectra kembali menggoda mereka, Shun maupun Fabia kembali beradu mulut.

"Shun, untuk apa kau mengikut-ikuti ucapanku, hah?" balas Fabia kemudian kembali menyipitkan matanya sembari menatap Shun yang berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Kau yang mengikutiku, Fabia Sheen" balas Shun keras kepala tapi tetap bertampang datar.

Ya, seperti yang dilihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Syarat yang diajukan Spectra adalah… membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entah siapa yang gila dalam permasalahan ini, yang jelas pada saat itu Fabia begitu emosi dengan pria berambut jabrik pirang itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan_ iya_ pada syarat itu, tanpa sadar kalau sekarang orang pertama yang menjadi pacarnya ialah orang yang paling dibencinya.

Bahkan Spectra menghubungi ayah Shun pada saat itu juga, dan dengan gembiranya Kakeru langsung menyetujui apapun yang diucapkan Spectra. Termasuk hubungan aneh Shun dan Fabia sekarang, menjadi pacar bohongan. Shun mulai kehilangan kewarasannya pada saat itu juga, sejujurnya Shun juga tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun.

Dengan kata lain, dua orang yang tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam menjalin hubungan kasih seperti ini malah dipaksa berpacaran hanya demi satu tujuan. Yaitu untuk mengikuti Shun pergi ke Tokyo, tepatnya dekat Harajuku. Fabia tidak suka melihat Shun diperalat seperti ini karena pekerjaannya –_designer_, dan karena itu ia ingin membuktikan Shun kalau menjadi _designer _bukanlah harus menjadi pesuruh seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar di pagi hari. Kita akan berangkar sebentar lagi, jadi bersiaplah" dengan itu Spectra pun berlalu. Membiarkan Shun dan Fabia yang masih bertatapan dengan berang.

"Ingat, kita hanya ber-pa-ca-ran sampai masa kontrak ini berakhir, aku tidak sudi mendapat kekasih sepertimu" ucap Shun dingin lalu melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar, tapi tiba-tiba saja Fabia kembali melempar bantal kearahnya karena kesal. _BUGGH!_

"Dasar _designer _bodoh berhati dingin! Awas kau, ya!" omel Fabia entah di dengar Shun atau tidak karena lelaki berambut panjang itu sudah berlalu dari kamar Fabia. Gadis berambut indigo ini menghelai nafas panjang, ia tahu kalau dia maupun Shun tidak pernah mencintai satu sama lain. Jadi status pacaran mereka sekarang hanya sekedar pajangan belaka.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, Fabia segera keluar dari kamarnya. Seorang pelayan wanita menuntunnya menuju ruangan tempat Spectra dan Shun menunggunya, maklum saja Fabia tidak hafal bagaimana liku-liku jalan yang terlihat sangat memusingkan itu.

"Ah, nona Sheen akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sempat khawatir kalau kau mau mengingkari janjimu sendiri" ujar Spectra begitu menyadari kehadiran Fabia yang menghampiri mereka di ruang tunggu. Fabia mengkerutkan dahinya kesal karena ucapan pria itu terus saja menusuk baginya.

"Aku bukan orang rendah seperti itu, Phantom" balas Fabia dengan suara sesopan mungkin. Lalu sembari menunggu kendaraan mereka, akhirnya Fabia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Shun yang refleks menggeser posisi duduknya. Seseorang menangkap perhatian Fabia karena sebelumnya tidak pernah bertemu. Di ruang tunggu sekarang hanya ada Shun yang tenang-tenang saja, Spectra yang tidak melepas pandangannya dari layar ponselnya, lalu Fabia yang duduk di samping Shun, dan seorang perempuan yang duduk di samping Spectra.

Fabia terus memandangi gadis itu. Mulai dari ciri-ciri penampilannya yang Fabia perhatikan, yaitu memiliki rambut pendek bewarna _oranye_, pakaiannya juga sangat modis dan trendi. Gadis itu hanya duduk manis di samping Spectra tanpa mengucapkan sepata kata pun.

"Kenapa nona Sheen?" tanya Spectra kemudian membuyarkan lamunan Fabia terhadap gadis itu. Fabia menggeleng pelan lalu kembali bersandar si sofa.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan" ujar Fabia dengan suara lembutnya seperti sedia kala. Berbeda sekali kalau ia sedang emosian dan mengamuk. Spectra memandangi gadis yang duduk di sampingnya lalu …

"Oh, ya, lupa kuperkenalkan padamu. Dia adalah adik perempuanku" ucapan Spectra membuat Fabia terkejut. Padahal tadi Fabia sempat mengira gadis itu adalah kekasihnya, tapi ternyata bukan. Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arah Fabia.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Mira. Mantan _designer _di Glamour Shine"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Send Back Review from you:**

GummieRobot1698: TFR, aku akan berusaha membuat cerita ini semakin garing XD RB~

Banana Spice: TFR, soal gambar sama kayak saya, fail XD *gubrak* RB~

Kankura Hayamine, SuzunoKazami, Implictible: TFR, RB~

Chii EmeraldRose: TFR, soal sembunyinya mungkin memang kurang modern, hehe, gomen. RB~

BlackButterfly Yori-tan: TFR, ngakak baca reviewmu, alaynya kocak *plak* RB~

Kitokita Ariri-chan: TFR, yosh pasti akan selalu update ^_^ RB~

Black shun & David: TFR, RB~

Asera Madoka Kyunmei: TFR, waduh masa bikin speechless, sih? Chapter ini juga, nggak? XD *plak* RB~

Bjtatihowo: TFR, gomen kalau pengembaran charnya kurang dapet :v RB~

Kazekoori Nagare: TFR, iya sih kalau karya dirusak pasti sakit hati, sejelek2nya karya itu (abaikan)XD RB~

Mist.a Railgun Fubuki: TFR, jahat atau tidaknya Spectra memang misteri, fufu. RB~

Ayago Tenshi Implictible: TFR, percintaannya pelan-pelan, ya, hehe ^^ RB~

Lordest Sweetest: TFR, yaoi? Mungkin kalau shou-ai ada *plak* Tapi nggak janji, wkwk. RB~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Be a fake or real relationship

**A/N**(Cerbeast): Holaa, minna-san XD Genki desu ka? Pertama-tama, selamat(?) karena saya resmi ganti _nickname_ dari Noir jadi Cerbeast, karena Noir memang pasaran, sih (plak), jadi sekarang panggil saja Cerbeast (sama aja kali). Kedua, tadinya ingin menerapkan system update baru, tapi nggak jadi karena jadinya nggak adil, berhubung saya 'pegang' banyak fandom, jadi kembali ke jadwal update lama :) Ketiga, aku mau sedikit _Tanya_(?) ke pembaca-pembaca kesayanganku sekalian, enaknya fic ini ditambah _**humor **_tidak? Atau cukup seperti ini saja? Monggo jawabannya (dor). Oke, kebanyakan _cincong _saya, mending langsung masuk ke ceritanya biar pembaca nggak menunggu lama, tralalala XD

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**You're My Trouble Maker!**

Ch7: _Choose Fake or Real Relationship_

Made by © Illusha**CERBEAST**

**Bakugan Battle Brawler** © _NOT MINE_

Rate:** T**

_**WARNING**_(s): OOC, Misstypo, Baka Romance, Suck Plot, and all.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Perkenalkan, namaku Mira. Mantan <em>designer <em>di Glamour Shine."

"Eh?" Fabia membulatkan mata tak percaya, sedangkan gadis manis bernama Mira itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Tapi, mantan…" Fabia menghentikan ucapannya sesaat tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur dalam urusan ini entah mengapa. Padahal pribadi Fabia sendiri juga_ designer_ di sana.

"Ya, mantan." Jawab Mira singkat, lalu suasana mendadak hening. Shun sedikit menggertakan rahang giginya begitu mendengar Mira dan Fabia berkomunikasi untuk sesaat tadi. Tapi kemudian ia berusaha untuk tenang.

"Eh, jemputannya datang. Ayo semuanya, bersiap." Ajak Spectra bangkit berdiri disusul lainnya –meliputi Mira, Shun, dan Fabia. Gadis berambut_ indigo_ itu menghela nafas, ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir tragis seperti ini. Maksudnya bukan tragis kecelakaan, tapi tragis… dalam waktu singkat ia harus pindah toko lalu dicap berpacaran dengan Shun. Sungguh tidak elit sebagai _designer _hebat sepertinya…

"Fabia, duduk disampingku, yuk. Mungkin saja kita bisa akrab." Ajak Mira dengan ramah sembari menepuk-nepuk kursi mobil sebelahnya yang kosong. Ya, mereka dijemput dengan mobil –yang bisa dibilang bukan mobil biasa. Mobil _**Alphard**_, cukup mewah untuk seukuran selebritis seperti Spectra Phantom.

"Ya –ya, tentu saja!" terima Fabia dengan senang hati. Akhirnya ia mendapati kenalan wanita, yaitu Mira. Apalagi katanya mereka sesama _designer._ Posisi duduk mereka, Spectra berada di kursi depan –disamping sopir, lalu Mira ditengah, disamping kiri-kanan Mira diduduki Shun dan Fabia.

"Jalan ke Tokyo." ujar Spectra dengan nada memerintah dan langsung disambut anggukan dari si sopir. Mobil mewah itu pun mulai berjalan, dan Shun hanya bisa menghela nafas karena itu.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi _designer _di Glamour Shine, hm?" tanya Mira dengan pandangan antusias. Fabia langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu lalu langsung menjawab…

"Engh… baru satu hari." Jawab Fabia sedikitnya malu. Masa baru bekerja satu hari sudah meluncur ke Tokyo –yang bisa dibilang karena sedikit kecelakaan kemarin malam. Mira mengangguk kemudian…

"Hee, baru satu hari tapi sudah diminta Shun untuk ikut bersamanya ke Tokyo? Itu hebat!" seru Mira dengan pandangan berbinar. Fabia_ speechless_ mendengarnya, sedangkan Shun hampir tersedak disamping Mira. Spectra tersenyum geli dari jok depan.

"Ehm, itu…" Fabia bingung harus menjawab apa. Masa ia harus bilang 'Terima Kasih' dengan _pede_nya? Mungkin saja Shun mendadak berubah menjadi beruang kutub dan menyambar Fabia langsung pada saat itu juga.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetes kemampuannya. Lagipula banyak orang membanggakan _merk _'Sheen' itu, jadi tidak ada salahnya di_test_, tidak lebih." sahut Shun dengan cepat. Mira dan Fabia diam lalu memandang pria dingin yang mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela itu.

"A –apa? Dasar tidak sopan kau, buntut kuda!" omel Fabia sembari menggembungkan pipinya tidak terima. Shun menggerakan bahunya singkat lalu menatap Fabia, dengan pandangan ketus.

"Kau yang tidak sopan, kucing liar!" balas Shun dengan nada tenang, namun tetap tajam. Tanda kerutan mulai terlihat di kening Fabia, bagaimana bisa lelaki dingin itu bisa tahu…

"Hei! Ba –bagaimana kau tahu nama julukanku di kotaku, hah? Kau pasti meneliti tentangku diam-diam! Dasar tidak sopan! Buntut kuda!" lanjut Fabia tidak mau mengalah. Tapi pada kenyataannya memang benar, 'kucing liar' adalah sebutan untuk Fabia di kotanya, karena dari rambutnya juga sifatnya yang…

"Mana kutahu, kucing liar! Dibayar sejuta pun aku tidak mau tahu apa-apa tentang kau, kucing liar! Kau sendiri tahu panggilan 'buntut kuda'ku saat aku masih SD." sambung Shun melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh. Spectra langsung terkekeh mendengarnya, tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Anu, Fabia… Apa aku perlu pindah saja?" tanya Mira tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak menganggu keduanya. Otomatis Shun dan Fabia langsung menengok ke arah gadis yang duduk di tengah itu.

"Ti –tidak perlu! Aku dan buntut kuda itu yang salah, maaf!" seru Fabia yang wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu, dengan cepat ia kembali duduk di posisi semulanya. Shun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Merepotkan," guman Shun dalam hati, kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke luar kaca mobil.

* * *

><p><strong>:YrMyTrbleMkr:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Permisi~" seru kedua gadis yang pada akhirnya berkesempatan untuk datang ke toko tempat dimana sahabatnya berkerja. Kedua gadis itu –tak lain adalah Runo dan Alice melangkah perlahan dan terkagum-kagum dengan isi toko itu.<p>

"Oh, selamat datang!" sambut seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi kedua perempuan itu. Mereka menautkan alis bersamaan karena bingung.

"Eh, kamu –pacarnya Fabia yang kemarin?" tanya Alice membuka pembicaraan duluan. Pria beriris merah itu tersenyum geli lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tidak. Yang kemarin aku hanya bercanda, kok. Ngomong-ngomong ada baju yang ingin dicari atau dipesan?" tanya pria itu –Danma dengan ramah. Sifatnya satu ini memang sangat pantas sebagai pelayan toko, berbeda dengan Shun yang bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Apa Fabia ada?" sahut Alice memiringkan kepala bingung. Danma hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak, ia dan Shun mendapat pekerjaan di Tokyo. Jadi sebagai gantinya, aku yang berkerja disini, untuk sementara." jelas Danma dengan padat dan jelas. Sedikitnya raut wajah kedua gadis itu menjadi kecewa, tapi selaku _designer _pintar tidak sewajarnya membiarkan pelanggannya bersedih.

"Jangan kecewa begitu, _lady_." bujuk Danma sembari tersenyum ramah, membuat Alice dan Runo tertegun sesaat. "Semoga aku bisa menggantikan Fabia untuk kalian berdua, mau melihat _design_ buatanku?"

"Ehm, tentu saja, ta –tapi kalau tidak keberatan…" guman Runo mengetuk-ngetuk kedua telunjuk jarinya, kelihatan salah tingkah entah apa penyebabnya. Kedua pipinya pun terlihat merona merah.

"Tidak akan pernah, _lady_. Silahkan melihat-lihat dulu, walau milikku mungkin tidak sebagus milih Fabia maupun Shun," lanjut Danma merendahkan diri. Karena sedikit masalah, Danma menjadi gagal dalam dunia _designer_, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak berkecil hati karena itu.

"Ya, dengan senang hati!" seru Alice bersemangat. Dan Danma hanya menanggapi keduanya dengan senyum misterius miliknya.

* * *

><p><strong>:YrMyTrbleMkr:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fabia, ayo sekamar denganku saja. Boleh, 'kan, kak?" tanya Mira dengan nada memohon pada kakak laki-lakinya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.<p>

"Asyik! Aku tidak sendirian lagi!" seru Mira kegirangan. Fabia hanya menurut karena baginya, Mira juga _boss_nya. Tapi kelihatannya Mira tidak meninggi hati atas jabatannya sebagai adik dari selebritis terkenal macam Spectra Phantom.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mira-_san_ masih menjadi _designer_, 'kan?" tanya Fabia tidak bermaksud menyinggung atau ingin tahu. Mira mengangguk kecil lalu mengambil sebuah buku dari tas selempangnya.

"Tentu saja, lihat! Aku juga membawa buku yang berisi rancanganku, nanti kita tukar-tukaran ide, yuk!" ajak Mira dengan antusias. Fabia mengangguk senang lalu keduanya pun berjalan menuju kamar hotel mereka.

Begitu 5 jam berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di kota Tokyo. Kota pusat segalanya bagi jepang, dan salah satunya adalah_ fashion_. Acara tempat dimana nanti Shun akan 'beraksi' akan diadakan malam hari, dan sampai saat itu mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah hotel mewah salah satu sponsor dari Phantom. Tentu saja, karena itu penginapan mereka tidak dikenalan biaya sama sekali.

"Shun, ikut aku." bisik Spectra terdengar memerintah. Shun mengangguk tanpa ekspresi lalu mengikuti Spectra di belakang, berjalan menuju suau tempat. Tapi setengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja Shun tak sengaja bersenggol bahu dengan seseorang.

"Ugh –" Shun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menengok ke arah orang yang tadi bersenggol bahu dengannya. Sosok itu menoleh bermaksud untuk minta maaf, tapi begitu melihat wajah Shun…

"Cih! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" bentaknya lalu berlalu dengan cepat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan Shun. Lantas pria dingin itu terkejut, padahal mereka bertabrakan dengan tidak sengaja. Bahkan Shun tidak mengenalnya. Spectra yang merasa Shun sudah jauh di belakangnya langsung menoleh.

"Shun, ada apa?" tanya Spectra heran. Shun langsung terperanjat dari lamunannya lalu kembali berjalan menghampiri tuannya –Spectra.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Shun singkat, memejam kedua matanya berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian aneh tadi.

"Kau ingat, Shun. Kau harus menghasilkan 100 _design _rancangan dalam seminggu ini. Dan jangan buat sampah dalam rancanganmu," bisik Spectra tersenyum sinis sekaligus bermaksud memperingatkan. Shun menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Ya," jawabnya tidak mau beradu mulut. Bisa saja sekarang ia menentang apapun yang diucapkan Spectra, tapi tidak bisa. Ia sudah terjebak dalam surat kontrak itu dan tidak bisa mundur lagi. Spectra kembali tersenyum lalu mereka berdua berlalu dari _lobby hotel._

* * *

><p><strong>:YrMyTrbleMkr:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wah, kau… benar-benar hebat, Mira-<em>san<em>! Selerahmu berbeda dari _designer-designer_ kebanyakan. _Sugoi_…" puji Fabia dengan raut wajah kagum melihat gambar-gambar baju asli karya Mira. Gadis berambut sependek bahu itu tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Ah, Mira saja sudah cukup. Tapi buatanmu juga luar biasa, bisa-bisanya membuat gaya _casual _jadi trend kebanyakan, kau pasti berlatih keras," ujar Mira memuji balik. Dalam waktu singkat, Fabia dengan mudahnya akrab dengan Mira. Sama-sama gadis, seumuran, dan sesama _designer _pula.

"Habisnya, kalau hanya memanfaatkan model baju untuk bisa bergaya keren rasanya tidak adil, bahan _casual _adalah yang paling nyaman untuk jalan-jalan, bahan membuatnya pun juga tidak mahal," jelas Fabia membuka lembar berikutnya dari buku Mira sembari menjelaskan. Pintu balkon hotel mereka dibiarkan terbuka, membiarkan hembusan angin Tokyo menyeruak di sekitar mereka.

"Hm, ada juga _designer _muda yang berpikiran sepertimu. Hihihi, justru kalau rancanganku… lebih mencondong ke arah norak, ya…" canda Mira terkekeh kecil. Fabia menggeleng keras lalu kembali membuka halaman berikutnya.

"Tidak, justru model _boho chic_ dikombinasikan dengan _action-dress_ itu keren sekali, jadi ingin memesan satu baju darimu…" sahut Fabia lagi. Keduanya terus asyik berbicara mengenai kelemahan dan kelebihan masing-masing dalam dunia _designer_, sampai-sampai Mira bertanya…

"Kau dan Shun… akrab, ya. Kalian cocok sekali, lho…" Fabia langsung_ jawdrop_ di tempat dengan tidak elitnya mendengar itu.

"A –apa? Akrab apanya, Mira? Kau tidak lihat tadi aku memakinya habis-habisan?" ucap Fabia berusaha untuk menyangkal berita yang benar tidaknya masih belum pasti. Mira menutup buku rancangan Fabia lalu berbaring di ranjang miliknya.

"Mungkin kau satu-satunya wanita yang membuat Shun seperti itu, bahkan… aku tidak bisa…" tutur Mira kedengarannya parau. Fabia menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Fabia balik. Wajah Mira tak terlihat bagaimana parasnya sekarang, tertutup helaian poninya yang cukup panjang.

"Hei… saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku pernah bilang kalau aku mantan_ designer_ di tokonya Shun. Ya… mungkin itu alasan kuat kenapa aku dan Shun tidak bisa seakrab seperti kau dan Shun sekarang," cerita Mira memiringkan badannya, menatap Fabia dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud ikut campur, tapi… apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua–" _**RRRR!**_

"Ups, itu ponselku." Seru Mira bangun dari tidurnya lalu meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di salah satu meja rias. Ia langsung menatap layar ponsel guna mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya saat itu.

"Siapa, Mira?" tanya Fabia memiringkan kepala.

"Kakakku. Sebentar, ya." Lalu Mira pergi keluar balkon kamar dan mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya –Spectra. Melupakan itu, Fabia menjadi penasaran. Padahal belum sempat ia bicara, tapi sudah ada halangan. Sepertinya ada hubungan mendalam diantara Mira dan Shun, walau tadinya saat bertemu, mereka bergelagak tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"–bia, Fabia."

"Eh? Maaf, aku melamun!" seru Fabia menengada kedua tangannya. Singkat juga Mira berbicara dengan kakaknya, tapi ternyata itu bukan bearti Fabia bisa tahu masalah Mira dengan Shun, karena…

"Kakakku memanggil, aku permisi dulu. Kau santai saja disini, aku akan kembali dengan cepat." Pamit Mira kelihatannya buru-buru. Fabia tersenyum singkat lalu mengangguk, membiarkan adik perempuan Phantom itu melangkah pergi dari kamar mereka.

Fabia langsung menghela nafas panjang dan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang dengan malas. Perjalanan dari kotanya ke Tokyo jauh juga. Hal ini benar-benar diluar bayangan Fabia, baru sehari bekerja di toko Kazami, sekarang ia malah ikut berkerja dengan Phantom. Sungguh tidak wajar, entah ini takdir atau roda waktu yang sudah ditetapkan.

"Shun Kazami, benar-benar pembawa masalah saja…" guman Fabia setengah kesal, tapi tanpa sadar ia malah tersenyum kecil mengingat pria dengan julukan 'buntut kuda' satu itu. Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali Fabia bertemu dengan laki-laki sepertinya. Banyak sekali pribadi-pribadi yang terikat dalam diri Shun, dan Fabia sudah menemukan kepingan-kepingan pribadi itu satu persatu.

Justru karena Fabia menemukan pribadi Shun, gadis yang tidak berdosa ini malah terjerat dengan berbagai masalah. Entah yang ini, entah yang itu… Fabia pun jadi bertemu dengan macam-macam orang yang tidak terduga. Memang diberi masalah, tapi rasanya menyenangkan hidup ditengah-tengah masalah itu, menurut Fabia.

"KETEMUUU!"

"Eh–?" Fabia membelalak mata terkejut begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari arah balkon. Dan langsung saja seorang pria tiba-tiba meloncat dari luar masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tidak elit –terjatuh dan terbentuk tiang tempat tidur.

"Si –SIAPA KAMU?" teriak Fabia kaget dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berkelahi. Walaupun seorang gadis, tapi Fabia pandai berkelahi sejak kecil. Selain untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri selaku wanita, tapi juga untuk tidak merepotkan orang di sekitarnya kalau ada masalah. Coba ia tidak bisa berkelahi, pasti sekarang ia sudah menjadi perempuan kebanyakan –menjerit-jerit histeris dan lebay… Ups, lupakan saja.

"Aduh, sakit! Tiang sialan!" omel pria itu pada tiang yang baru saja ditabrak kepalanya secara tidak sengaja. Fabia_ sweatdrop_ sesaat, tapi ia kembali memasang ancang-ancang berkelahinya untuk berjaga kalau orang itu punya niat jahat.

"Cepat katakan siapa kamu dan apa maumu kesini! Datang lewat balkon, dasar tidak sopan!" bentak Fabia tidak takut sama sekali walaupun lawan di depannya adalah laki-laki. Lelaki berambut hijau_ tosca_ muda itu bangkit lalu menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Heeh? Ini kamar Mira, 'kan? Atau aku salah kamar, ya?" ucapnya heran. Lantas mendengar nama Mira membuat Fabia terkejut.

* * *

><p><strong>:YrMyTrbleMkr:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Alice. Jadi kau memesan <em>dress <em>polkadot merah tadi, ya? Itu cocok sekali untukmu!" seru Runo tak bisa membendung kebahagiaannya begitu ia dan Alice pulang dari toko Glamour Shine, dengan membawa baju yang dipesan mereka.

"Iya, tidak kusangka, Danma bisa jadi tempat konsultasi berpakaian. Aku –merasa berbeda begitu disarankannya memakai _dress _tadi, hebat!" guman Alice tak kalah semangatnya. Sekarang kedua gadis itu beristirahat di salah satu café terdekat karena belum ingin menyudahi jalan-jalan mereka.

"Kalau aku lebih cocok memakai baju dengan bawahan _bluejeans _ini," tunjuk Runo pada rok yang baru saja dibelinya. Tiba-tiba Alice menghentikan seruputannya pada jus jeruk yang dipesannya.

"Anu, Runo, tadi katanya… Danma belum punya pacar, 'kan?" tanya Alice tiba-tiba. Sedangkan gadis dikuncir dua yang ada dihadapannya memiringkan kepala dengan bingung.

"Tidak, 'kan dia hanya bercanda saat ia bilang kencan dengan Fabia waktu itu," jawab Runo terkekeh. Alice mengangguk pelan lalu…

"Anu, aku ingin curhat, nih… Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa selain Fabia, ya…" pintah Alice dengan pandangan memohon. Runo_ speechless_ sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, nggak cerita sama siapa-siapa, deh, suer. Kau mau curhat apa?" tanya Runo sembari memotong kue yang dipesannya, masih ada dua potong lagi di piringnya. Alice tertunduk sesaat lalu…

"Sepertinya aku, menyukai Danma…"

* * *

><p><strong>:YrMyTrbleMkr:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW BACK :D<strong>

**Kankura Hayamine**: author Rauto… Eh, sekarang namanya Illusha, sudah selesai ujian, kok XDD

**Laila Sakatori 24**: Nih dah update, maaf kalau lama, ya TAT"

**Ayago Tenshi Implictible**: Wkwkwk, jangan gregetan, bu. Fic saya masih beginner begini XD (ngaku)

**Bjtatihowo**: Hehehe, makasih atas kritikan dan masukannya, ya. Gimana dengan chapter ini? :D

**SuzunoKazami:** Iya tadinya terpaksa, tapi kedepannya nggak tahu juga deh, ohohohoho /plak XD

**BlackShun:** Chapter ini Danma udah nggak apa-apa, kok XD (Danma: deadglare)

**Fabia:** Hehehe, ikutin ceritanya terus, pasti nanti pertanyaannya kejawab. Nggak bisa kasih spoiler aku, gomen /slap

**Negima**: Nih dah lanjutt XD

**Mista Railgun Fubuki:** Hohoho, makasi koreksi misstypo-nya ya say(?) XD Semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu~

**Banana Spice**: Hehehe, semoga hubungan mereka kedepannya tidak ada paksaan (Shun n Fabia: tanggung jawab lu author!)

**Asera Madoka Kyunmei:** Hehehe, makin seru, yak? XD Kalau chapter ini gimana? Mohon pendapatnya, fufufu /dhuagh

**Sylthramoth**: Yang pasti Shun nantinya bakal 'sesuatu' sama Fabia, tenang saja XD /plakk

**Sasachipapachi**: Sabar, sabar, yang namanya cinta pasti nggak langsung jleb gitu. Tapi pasti nanti mereka… Ah, nggak jadi ngomong /plak

**GummieRobot1698:** Hoeee, kami akan berusaha mempercepat jadwal updatenya, sabar, yak! :D

**Anon:** Hehehe, lihat saja nanti, semoga sesuai harapanmu /slaped

**KitokiAriri-chan:** Rauto alias Illusha sudah selesai ujian, kok. Makasih ya pujiannya, :D

**Black Butterfly Yori-tan:** Makasih pujiannya, semangat aku, dah(?)

**Raihancha Pei:** Iya, sabar, namanya juga cinta pasti nggak langsung hajar gitu, kan(?) Jadi pelan-pelan aja XDD

**Sasayanagi:** Hahaha, muka mereka memang mirip banget, makanya aku setuju kalau mereka jadi pairing.

**Cekidot**: Makasih, ya XDD

**Rawrer:** Selamat datang di fic gila BBB ini, semoga suka dengan peran Fabia disini, ya XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>CINCONG Singkat<strong>_(?):

Demooo, maaf, ya, update fic saya nggak nentu. Mohon dimengerti, tugas dan jadwal saya di dunia nyata maupun dunia maya semakin padat. Meminimalisirkan saya untuk melanjutkan semua-semua fic kesayangan saya, hiks (Danma: cengeng amat). Pembaca-pembacaku tercinta, makasih setia membaca fic saya, ya, hehehe. Dan soal ficnya, banyak tuh yang cincong(?) pengen pairing DanRuno, akhirnya saya keluarin juga pairing itu(pelan-pelan). Tapi tetap ShunFabia yang paling utama XDD Mohon reviewnya, saran maupun kritik diterima dengan senang hati. Makin banyak review, makin semangat saya lanjutin ficnya (maunya aja). Oke, sekian :)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
